Not Your Hero Anymore
by CokeFreak
Summary: finishedchanged title- used to be WITHOUT YOU! Its Harry's 6th year, and its a sequel to my story, HP&OoP. Someone has been captured and no one is listening to Harry. What does he do about it? Please RR
1. The Birthday Party

**__**

Hey! Here is the first chapter to the sequel to "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". Yes I know I said I was not going to do a sequel but I got this idea in AP so you know how it goes. Right now this is going to be a half year fic, and it will probably stay that way so whatever. I hope you enjoy this story and I would suggest reading HP and the OoP before reading this one! Please R/R!

The sun was coming in attempting to wake up the sleeping boy in the bed. The birds were also trying as they chirped near the open window. The boy however was still sleeping but not for long as a small creature jumped on his bed in an effort to wake him up.

"Mr. Potter wake up," the house elf started the shake the boy. "You have a guest."

The creature waited for the boy to wake. She kept shaking him and calling his name. Finally the boy started to stir, though very slowly, "Huh?" he mumbled.

"Mr. Potter must get up, you have a guest," the house elf said again.

The house elf satisfied that he was going to get up because he had spoken got off the bed. She walked to the door but as she reached up for the handle, she heard soft snores from the bed. 

"Mr. Potter," she went back to the bed. She shook him for a few minutes.

"Who?" Harry Potter asked waking up again.

"Come Mr. Potter," not revealing who the guest was she pulled the sheets off the bed.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Harry put a hand through his black messy hair and sat up. He yawned loudly.

"Come Mr. Potter," the house elf, Rosy said again and put a clean towel and bathrobe in his hand. "Quickly now." She pushed him into the bathroom that connected with his room and then left the room. Outside two men who were leaning against the wall greeted her.

  
"Is he as bad as James?" one asked.

"Just as bad," the house elf sighed tired from waking him up.

"Thank you very much Rosy," Sirius Black patted the house elf on the shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later Harry emerged from his room, his hair still wet and all over the place. He yawned again as he looked and saw a house elf pulling on his robes.

"Tell me what is-" Harry started but they had reached the top of the stairs and Harry gaped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

He stood there his mouth opened wide gaping. There in the Entrance Hall was Ron, Hermione, and the Quidditch team, Sirius as a dog, Remus, the rest of the Weasleys, the other 5th year boys, Dumbledore, and some members of the Order.

"Wow," Harry laughed weakly.

"Lunch is being served," Rosy came up next to him.

"Er right," Harry looked down and nodded at the house elf. He walked down to where everyone else. Ron clapped him on the back followed by the other boys in his dorm. He received a hug from the former Chasers and jokingly the twins pinched him cheeks and cried that he was getting so big. He received a smile from Dumbledore and some of the members of the Order who included Fletcher, Simon and Arabella Figg. Remus hugged him and Snuffles jumped up on him. Harry ruffled the top of his head as a greeting. Mrs. Weasley gave him a motherly hug and then putting one arm around Hermione and the other one Ron's shoulder they made their way to the dining room. 

"Your chair Mr. Potter," Rosy pulled the head chair out for him and when he was seated everyone else sat. 

  
"This is a surprise," He smiled at Hermione knowing that she had planned this.

"It was your godfather, who planned most of it," She smiled back. "He thought you should have a proper birthday party."  
  
Dean Thomas, who was sitting next to Hermione, had heard although Hermione had been talking softly, "You have a godfather Harry?"

Hermione looked from Dean to Harry and then at Ron. She bit her lip.

"Of course he does," Remus called from down the table a little bit. With a look at Harry and then Snuffles who sat on the floor next to Harry he continued, "I'm his godfather. His parents and I were very good friends."

"Cool!" exclaimed Dean.

Just then food appeared on everyone's plates and they started to eat. The house elves brought out a plate for Snuffles who ate it right away. Remus from his seat could see Snuffles and he shook his head, "Snuffles I did feed you before we left."

"Is that your dog?" Seamus asked Remus.

"Yes I found him about a year ago on the streets," Remus nodded. He looked at Snuffles who now had his head on Harry's lap. "Harry took care of him for me when he first got on vacation and it seems he likes Harry very much." He smiled at Harry.

"Enjoying your summer Harry?" Dumbledore called from the other end of the table.

"Very much so," Harry replied.

"I'm sure that will last," Dumbledore chuckled, "your O.W.L results are being send out tomorrow."

There was a groan from five people. Ron shook his head miserably.

"I've been meaning to ask," Harry asked but stopped as he drank some pumpkin juice. "How many O.W.Ls did my parents get?"

Remus laughed aloud, "Too many." He took a bite of his sandwich. "James got 20, one of our friends got 19 and Lily got 18."

"20? Ron gaped at Remus. "Bill got 12 and he was Headboy."  
  
Remus shrugged, "They rewrote some spells, added in some background information and their essays were really long."

"How many did you get?" Charlie asked.

"15," Remus shrugged again.

"That's good," Charlie nodded.

"How long did they study for?" asked Harry.

The adults laughed and Snuffles pretended to look hurt, "The Marauders study? Are you kidding me? They never picked up a book! They spent the whole week in detention."

"They were talented," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked down at Snuffles who wagged his tail.

There was silence as the group ate. Harry was marveling at the number of O.W.Ls his father and Sirius got. For about an hour they ate only making small talk. 

When they finished they all got up and went into the seating room. There was a pile of presents in the center of the room. Harry gaped at them and then looked around at everyone in the room.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" everyone cheered. Laughing at Harry's face they all sat down and nudged Harry to open his presents.

He first opened a box that had a tag on it that said, "To Harry from Remus and Snuffles." It had a paw print next to Snuffle's name. Harry smiled at his godfather and Remus. He opened it up to find a box full of things. He took out a small book. 

"Lily Marie Evans"

"Its her diary," said Remus. "I found it in a Mansion that one of our friends owned, it was with other items."

"Thank you," He looked back in the box to find some schoolbooks, random pieces of parchment, and some pictures. He smiled and put the box down wanting to go through that privately. He went on to his next present, which was candy from Ron. He smiled at his friend, put it down, and went on. Charlie gave him a new pair of dragon hide gloves; Mrs. Weasley gave him a new sweater with the Potter crest on it. Fletcher gave him some Dark Arts detectors, and Dumbledore a book about curses. He then opened a box from Hermione and it was a book. He laughed and picked it up, "A book of course."

"Open it," she scolded him.

He did and on the first page was a picture of Ron, Hermione and himself from their second year. He looked up at her surprised. She was grinning. He looked back down and flipped through the pages, it was full of pictures of them. 

"Thank you," he said softly. He held it tight in his hands and looked back at her. Their eyes locked and both smiled.

"Okay Quidditch time," Ron got up and everyone laughed. The twins came over and grinning pulled Harry to his feet.

"The Pitch is calling you," they said. Ron ran out of the room and met back up with them in the Entrance Hall holding the Firebolt and spare brooms for everyone else.

Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Arabella, Fletcher, Simon and Snuffles stood in the stands as everyone else mounted their brooms. The twins and Harry had begged Remus to play making their number 14. Snuffles practically nudged him all the way to the center of the Pitch with his nose until he gave in. Throwing up his hands and warning that he would get Snuffles later, he mounted. It was a weird game. The teams were Harry, Hermione, Dean, Remus, Fred, Ginny and Katie against Ron, Neville, George, Charlie, Bill, Alicia and Seams. Harry and Charlie were the Seekers and even with a Comet 260, Charlie made some good moves on the broom. He did some moves that Harry had never seen before and had to remind him to ask Charlie about later. 

  
Remus was the big surprise of the game. Harry had never been able to picture his former Defense against the Dark Arts teacher on a broom and good at it. He was a Chaser and he surprised everyone by scoring three goals for the team. He smiled when asked when he learned how to fly. Hermione and Neville were hopeless at flying. Ginny was a Keeper and a good one.

It was in the middle of the afternoon when Harry caught the Snitch. He and Charlie had been taking turns trailing each other and diving pretending, they had seen the Snitch. The Snitch was flying near Ginny when the two Seekers went after it. When the other players realized that the two Seekers were really going after it they all stopped and watched as they went into a huge dive following the Snitch. Playfully they hit each other a few times. Mrs. Weasley had to shut her eyes unable to watch as Charlie and Harry dove. Neither pulled out and it was only because of Harry being on the Firebolt that he won. Everyone cheered when he pulled out of the dive with the Snitch in his hand. Everyone landed. 

"I didn't know you could fly so well," Harry said out of breath to Remus.

"He played Chaser for Gryffindor for 5 years," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at his former student.

"A talent lost in the years," Remus shrugged. "That was the first time I have been on a broom in 20 years."

"You are full of surprises aren't you?" Fred nudged Remus.

Remus smiled, "You could say that."

They went back inside to get something to drink. They talked about Quidditch all the way back to the house and Charlie gave Harry some pointer and explained some of the moves. He listened very interested. 

They had been inside for awhile when the twins stood up, "Would everyone excuse us for a minute? We need to see the birthday boy privately."

"No tricks," Mrs. Weasley warned.

  
"Wouldn't dream of it," George said innocently.

"Come Snuffles," Harry said and he got up and followed the twins up to his room.

Up in Harry's room Sirius transformed, "What do you have to show me?" He asked very much like a child expecting candy.

"Well," Fred took some things out of his pocket, "The Amazing Bouncing Ferret Chocolate." He showed some candy to Sirius. "Eat it and you will turn into a ferret and bounce along like Draco Malfoy."

George picked up something else, "Quills. Ordinary quills expect they shoot water, ink and pumpkin juice at anyone."

"Um," Sirius picked it up and shot some water out of it, "I've only seen these things shoot water."

"We fixed it up a little bit," Fred grinned.

"Ah, our newest creation, puff cakes," George said picking up something and showing it to Sirius.

"They make you blow up," Fred continued, "much like Harry's aunt."  
  
Sirius was looking at it when he heard this. His glance went over to Harry; "You blew up an Aunt? Who?"

"Marge, Vernon's sister. She was insulting my parents and she kind of puffed up," Harry said shyly.

"These are good," Sirius commented and smiled at the twins. "I'd love to see them in action."

"That can be arranged," the twins grinned at each other.

"Anything else?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"That's it for now," Fred said sadly.

"Its good boys," Sirius nodded. "Try these on Moony, watch out for Fletch though he'll curse you into next year."

The twins packed up their stuff and headed back downstairs. Sirius transformed into a dog and followed them to the kitchens. They gave the stuff to the house elves and then proceeded into the seating room where everyone was still talking. 

The house elves came in a minute later and offered food to everyone. Remus took something as did Dumbledore, Charlie and Bill. The twins and Harry passed, as did Mrs. Weasley. With a smile at the twins, Harry waited and in a second, there was three bouncing ferrets and Remus blowing up. Everyone expect Mrs. Weasley and Fletcher were laughing. Hermione was trying not to but the memory of Draco Malfoy bouncing along cause her to laugh out loud. Snuffles was rolling on the floor as though laughing. In about 10 more seconds Dumbledore, Bill, Charlie and Remus turned back into their normal selves and by this time Snuffles was banging his paws against the floor.

"Is Snuffles laughing?" Bill asked trying to get the attention away from him and the other victims.

"Ah well he is a very strange dog," Dumbledore looked down sharply at Snuffles. The Quidditch team and the fifth year boys were looking at Snuffles as though he had grown another head. Snuffles seeing this put his paws on his head guilty.

"It's almost as he is human," Charlie commented.

"Ah Fred tell me what that was," said Dumbledore changing the subject.

"Puff cakes sir," Fred grinned in a winning way. "We got the idea from Harry, he blew up his aunt once!"

"Yes I do remember hearing that," Dumbledore glanced at Harry.

"Vernon's sister was making fun of my parents and I er got upset," Harry explained.

"You almost got expelled for that," Mrs. Weasley scolded him.

"I know but Sirius Black the murderer was after me," Harry shook his head.

  
"We haven't heard much from him Harry," Seamus spoke. "Maybe he decided to stop going after you."

"Maybe," shrugged Harry.

"Well it's getting late," Dumbledore stood up. "I'd better go."

"And so should we," Mrs. Weasley agreed.

"Hey we will be around in a few days," Ron clapped Harry on the back.

"You're not staying?" asked Harry disappointed.

"We thought you deserved some time with your godfather," Mrs. Weasley told Harry.

"Thanks for coming then," Harry hugged Mrs. Wealsey, "Thanks for everything."

He hugged Hermione and then shook hands with everyone else. The boys left, as did the Quidditch team. He was soon left with Snuffles and Remus. Snuffles checked to make sure everyone was gone and then transfigured back into himself.

  
"How long will you be staying?" Harry asked him.

"Until the end of the week," Sirius told him.

It was about dinnertime and they sat down to eat. They talked long about James, their days at Hogwarts, and what was happening in the world now. Harry was never so happy, first he had the best birthday of his life and now his godfather would be staying with him for a week. He smiled at both of them glad they were around.


	2. Still Not Old Enough

**__**

Hey! Thank you to **_Amy_****_ for reviewing my story! In response to it, I know I said I wasn't going to do a sequel but I got this idea during AP History and I liked it so I went with it. And I swear this one has some action in it… the first chapter was setting things up! So I hope you like it, please R/R! I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does!_**

Harry attended an Order meeting a few days after his birthday. He went by Floo Powder to Hogwarts around midnight. Sirius and Remus were already there having Apparated a few hours earlier in order to talk with Dumbledore.

"Hey Remus you think the 16 year old kid has grown since we last saw him?" Sirius asked when Harry came in.

"I think so," Remus agreed smiling. "He'll be as tall as James I think."

Harry was now up with Sirius's shoulder, Sirius looked down at his godson, "You might." He put an arm around Harry. "Lets go get our seats."

When everyone arrived and was seated Dumbledore started the meeting. He greeted everyone and then seriously said, "I have just received word on a surprise attack this Saturday in Longtree Village. I'm going to send about 10 of you to protect it."

"I'll go," Mundungus volunteered.

"We will," Sirius stood up and motioned to him and Remus.

"Me too!" Harry stood up next to his godfather.

"No you won't," Dumbledore told him. "Seat down."

"My choice isn't it?" 

"You're 16, the choice to go or not is mine and your godfathers," said Dumbledore seriously.

"If the choice is my godfathers," Harry snapped back. "I'll never go no matter my age."

"I'll go Albus," Arabella Figg stood up and continued with the meeting.

Harry slumped back down in his seat, "Not fair." He whispered.

When the meeting was over Dumbledore came over to their seats. "I have told you before Harry that you are too young. Wait until you graduate and then no one will hold you back."

"If I have to wait until I graduate," Harry said. "Then why am I here? Why am I part of the Order if you have only let me in one battle! I'm willing to fight."

"I let you in because it is your right t know who is helping the fight so when you graduate not everything is new. You have to know who your allies are. You have also started on your training which will help."

"I can go on the attacks," Harry told him. "I can do it."

"When you graduate you can," Dumbledore repeated. "I hope to Merlin you will never have to fight but I know that is false hope that it will be over in 2 years."

"Lets go Harry," Sirius got up seeing the Headmaster weary. Harry left with Sirius and Remus without another look or word to Dumbledore. 

As they came through the fire in the Potter Mansion Sirius looked at Harry, "He's right you know."

"I'm not a child anymore," Harry snapped.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not," Harry argued back.

"I'm your guardian," Sirius said hotly. "You will always be a child."

"You're not my father!" Harry yelled.

"I'm your godfather!" Sirius yelled. "I'm basically your father!"

"So where have you been all my life godfather? You suddenly come into my life and decide to control it!"

"Harry."

"I don't need you controlling my life!" Harry yelled and ran up to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Remus who had come after Sirius in the fire lingered by the fireplace. "He didn't mean that Padfoot."

Sirius glanced back at Remus, "And what if he did?"

"I'll talk to him."

**

The next morning Remus got up early. He thought he had heard noises downstairs. He grabbed a robe and throwing it on went downstairs. Harry was in the dining room being served tea.

"Good morning," Remus said as cheerfully as he could.

"Morning." Harry replied grumpily.

"Can I talk to you?" Remus asked sitting down.

Harry's eyebrows raised and he shrugged. "He means well. He is a bit over protective but I know when he thinks you are totally ready and have had all the material taught you to he won't stand in the way.

"I'm ready now," Harry told him.

"You are still in school," Remus reminded him. "There is so much you need to learn. Your day will come."

"I just hate having people risking their lives in this fight when I'm the one who can stop him but no I have to stay in the background because I'm in school," Harry argued. "People are dying for no reason and I can't help."

"Understandable but you can't risk your life right now. When you graduate you will go through the Order training and then you will be ready. Everyone thinks they are ready until they get out there and they realize I can't do this."

"I've seen death," Harry reminded him. "I can handle it."

"Harry I have been doing this for 5 years in total and I am not used to it," said Remus. "No one gets used to it."

"I'm not you."

"True but listen to me, enjoy life while you can and when you graduate no one will hold you back."

"That's 2 years away."

"I'm sorry Harry, but you know you are lucky to be in the Order. We do not expect 16 year olds usually. You have to graduate first."

"So basically for two years while I'm sitting in school safe as anything people are dying. I'm the one he wants; I should be fighting trying to defeat him. None of you can do it, I'm the Heir of Gryffindor this is my battle. Why should people be dying if I'm not fighting!" Harry vented.

'Harry this is somewhat your fight yes but right now we need to keep you alive. We can't risk anything stupid happening to you which results in your death."

"I can take care of myself," Harry said his voice getting louder.

"Just sit by Harry, train, prepare and graduate and then you can fight."

"I can't sit by when people are dying! Why can't you and Sirius understand that?"

"Harry just calm down," Remus told him.

Harry stormed out of the room without another word.

**

__

"Sirius Black how good to see you again," a tall man dressed in black robes stood in front of a man, Sirius who was standing against a wall his hands chained to it. "Your old friend Wormtail has told me so much about you over the years. He admired you once, you and that Potter, and I mean to take care of you as I did Potter."

"Screw you Voldemort!" Sirius spat in his face.

"Bravery, just like Potter," Voldemort hissed. "You will pay for that Black!" He stared into Sirius's eyes; "They said you were my second in command, that you would have so much power when I took over, what fools. You have too much of that Gryffindor bravery in you. Pity, you can't be like your parents."

"I'll never be like my parents, I could stoop that low to kiss your feet and ass," Sirius snarled.

"Before you die you will be begging me to let you kiss my feet," Voldemort hissed. "Crucio!"

Harry jerked away he was sweating. He looked around him; he was in his bed in the Mansion. He thought about his dream, Sirius was there he was being tortured by Voldemort. _Did Dumbledore know? Was it true? Was it the future? The past? His scar hurt… what was going on?_

"Its Sunday!" Harry yelled. They had went to that village the night before. He got out of bed and grabbed a robe. Sirius could have been captured. He had the talk to Dumbledore he had to know.

He ran to the fireplace across the room and threw some powder into the roaring fire. "Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts!" He fidgeted around waiting for Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore!" He called again but he didn't come. He ran around his room getting dressed. He ran downstairs and threw some Floo Powder in and yelled, "Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore's office!"

He looked around as he fell threw the fireplace. He got up and called for Dumbledore. He was growing very impatient. He called again and this time for a door behind his desk Dumbledore appeared looking tired and, as though he hadn't slept all night.

"Where is Sirius?" Harry asked rushing up to his desk.

"What?" Dumbledore asked.

"Where is my godfather?" asked Harry. "I had a dream! What happened!"

Dumbledore took a seat and leaned back. He sighed heavily. He looked as old as he had right before Voldemort had attacked the year before. "You know of course of the attack last night. Sirius was taken captive."

"I knew it!" Harry slammed his fist down on the desk. "Have you found him?"

"Everyone is out looking for him," Dumbledore told him, "you must understand that he could be anywhere in this world."

"He's being tortured!" Harry yelled. "He needs my help! Let me help find him!"

"No Harry," Dumbledore shook his head. "You will go back to the Mansion and wait there. This is no time for heroics. We will do everything we can for Sirius and we will get him back."

"I have to help," Harry pleaded. "He needs me."  
  
"No."

"Professor I can help!"  
  
"No." Dumbledore stood up; "I have everyone looking for him. Go back to the Mansion, I believe Ron and Hermione are coming today?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore, how could he be thinking about that now. "I guess." He shook his head not caring.

"Go home Harry and have a good time with your friends. Don't be surprised if people come by to make sure you are okay."  
  
"But Sirius."

"Will be okay," Dumbledore threw some Floo Powder into the fire. "The Potter Mansion." And against his will, Harry walked through.

When Harry left Dumbledore sighed and took some powder from on top of his fireplace and threw it into the fire, "Molly Weasley!" He waited and in a minute her face appeared in the fireplace, "Good morning Molly. I was wondering if Ronald was busy, I need to talk to him about Harry."

**

Back at the Potter mansion, Harry yelled. He just stood in the main hall and yelled. He let out his frustration on Dumbledore. The lights shook and he heard glass breaking. 

"M-Master Potter?" Rosy came out from the dining room. "Is there anything Rosy can do for Master?"

"Stupid Dumbledore! He never lets me DO ANYTHING!" He ignored Rosy and went up to his room slamming his door shut. He paced his room. "I can help! Why won't they let me! I'M NOT A CHILD!"

He stayed in his room for the next few hours pacing, cursing Dumbledore and thinking about how much his godfather needed him.

About noon, a bell rang in Harry's room. It was a magical device set up by Dumbledore a few days after his birthday to allow Harry to know if anyone was at the gates. To protect Harry the Mansion was not on the Floo Network and he could only go to the Burrow and Hogwarts. You could only get in the Mansion using the Floo Powder from Hogwarts. 

"Who is it?" Harry called.

Magically Harry heard Ron's voice, "Its use Harry, me and Hermione."

"Come in!" Harry called and walked out. He knew at this moment they being checked for all different curses, potions and jinxes to make sure they were okay. He left the room and went down to greet them. Rosy was just letting them in as he came down the stairs. 

Hermione saw him and forgetting her trunk, she ran up to him, "Oh Harry! I heard about Sirius." She hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry about him mate, Dumbledore will get him back," Ron greeted him too once Hermione had let go.

"Right," Harry grumbled. "Rosy will you go tell some house elves to bring their stuff up to the rooms they had last time."

"Of course Master Potter," Rosy bowed out.

"What service," Ron muttered.

"It takes time to get use to," Harry sighed.

"Everything will be alright Harry," Hermione told him assuringly.

"I'll believe it when Sirius is found," Harry said grimly.

"Let's go flying Harry," Ron suggested obviously trying to get Harry's mind off Sirius.

"I don't feel like flying," he shook his head.

"How about we go down to the training room and practice?" suggested Hermione.

"I'll probably kill one of you in anger," Harry sighed deeply again, "I can't just sit here! I know he is being harmed! He's in pain, I know it." For the past several hours his scar had been a dull pain on his forehead, he tried, to ignore it but it was difficult. He knew it had to do with Sirius.

"Harry there is nothing you can do," Ron argued. "Dumbledore has everyone looking for him. What good would you do? You have not had the training they have. They know what they are doing."

"You sound like Dumbledore!" Harry snapped back. "If I got captured Sirius wouldn't stop looking for me, and here I am stuck in the house when he needs me!"

"I'm sure if anything happened to you Remus and Dumbledore would be doing anything to find you and try and stop Sirius from killing someone." Hermione told him comfortably. "Just calm down there is nothing you can do."

"HE"S NOT FINE!" Harry yelled and went up the stairs and into his room slamming the door behind him.

**

__

"Where is the Potter boy?" a cold cruel voice asked menacingly. He was looking at a man chained up against a stone wall. The man's head, which hung, was lifted up.

"Well."

The man stayed silent.

"I know you know," his long fingers grabbed the man's face. "Tell me Black."

Sirius Black stayed quiet.

"Wortmail!" the man called and pushed back Sirius's head so it hit the wall. "Have your fun with your old friend. Make note of anything he says."

"Crucio!" the short man called Wormtail yelled and Sirius started to scream uncontrollably. 

"SIRIUS!" Harry jerked awake; he was safe as always in his bed. He wiped some sweat off his forehead. He felt the desire to throw up and he quickly got out of bed and just made it in time to the bathroom. He threw up everything he had eaten in the previous day. He wiped his brow and hung on to the toilet seat. He felt so sick, _Sirius was getting tortured because of him._ His scar was still a dull pain. He put his head over the bowl again and threw up. _Sirius needed him._ _He was in pain because of him_. He got up and went to the sink. He washed out his mouth and washed his hands. 

He went back to his room and got dressed. He grabbed his wand and walked out of the room. Walking down the stairs he had one thing in his mind, he was going to help Sirius and no one was going to get in his way. He wouldn't let them; he had to help his godfather. He walked to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. 

"Alohomora!" he put his hand around the door handle. 

Nothing happened.

"Rosy… Rosy is sorry Master Potter," Rosy came out shyly. "Professor Dumbledore's orders Master Potter. You is not to leave."

"Curse that man!" Harry slammed his first against the door. He yelled in pain, he swore loudly his hand hurting from hitting the door. He turned around and stomped back up to his room. He slammed the door and in anger turned his desk over. "I hate DUMBLEDORE!" He yelled. He looked around his room madly. He whimpered and went over to his bed. He fell back on it exhausted. "He needs me, he needs me," he whispered. He started to cry, he felt so stupid crying but then he never felt so lonely and young without his godfather. _No one understands me; no one would listen to him. Sirius needs me… why can't they understand that?_

He fell asleep so exhausted from throwing up and crying. He woke again when the sun was high in the air. He showered and changed his clothes and went downstairs. Ron and Hermione were no where to be seen. He went down to the training room thinking that throwing some knives would help him. He was on the stairs when he found Ron and Hermione; they were dueling on one of the larger mats. He watched them for a few minutes. They were both doing well, Hermione knew the counter curse to everything Ron threw at her so she stayed in one place but Ron was flipping and dodging the curses. Hermione seeing Ron flipped through the air took careful aim and shot a Stunning curse at him hitting him in the back.

Harry continued down the stairs. Hermione woke Ron up and they both turned around hearing Harry.

"Harry," Hermione said weirdly.

From the look on their faces Harry knew they had both heard him this morning. He chose to ignore it. He went over to Ron. "Hey when you are flipping you can't take your eyes off your opponent. A Death Eater would have killed you."

"Right." Ron nodded.

A bell rang out; "Who is it?" Harry said loudly.

"Remus Lupin," Harry heard. 

"Great, just great," Harry sighed and went up the stairs not wanting to see Remus right now. He really didn't want to talk to him, he would go on about how he wasn't old enough and stuff. If only he knew… if only he understood. 


	3. Back to the Burrow and a solution

**__**

Hey! Here is another chapter! A new chapter comes quickly when I decide to abandon homework for a night! I just typed this up so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for the reviews! I don't own any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling! Please R/R

Harry lingered by the stairs. He had to and greet Remus but after their argument right before Sirius was captured he wasn't sure he wanted to. Remus had probably come to check up on him. He had already been visited by two other Order members who had been working nonstop to try to find Sirius. "Are you two going to continue down here?"

"For a bit," Hermione told him.

"Have fun," he went back upstairs to greet Remus.

Rosy was letting Remus in as Harry came up the stairs. He looked awful. He probably hadn't slept in days, Harry decided. 

"Lunch?" Harry asked politely.

"If its not too much of a problem," Remus replied weakly.

They went into the dining room and Remus sat down wearily. "How are you doing?"

"Fine I suppose," Harry replied not wanting to give away his true feelings.

"We are doing everything we can to find him," said Remus. "I'm not going to lie, we have no leads, we can't ask anyone for help but we have searched a lot of places Voldemort has used in the past. He used to do this sort of thing all the time but it seems he has a few new locations."

"Where Voldemort is," Harry leaned forward. "Sirius is."

"Voldemort could have gone to Sirius," Remus argued. "I think Dumbledore has explained this to you already."

"Fine you don't believe me," Harry said. "Why would anyone believe a 16 year old?"

"Harry it's a possibility," Remus sighed wearily.

"Let me go with you," pleaded Harry.

"No," Remus shook his head; "you are safe here. When are you going to the Burrow?"

"Two days before term starts," Harry told him.

"Have a good time," Remus said and got up. "Do you mind if I go and take a nap, I haven't slept in days."

"Sure you need it," Harry told him.

"Thanks."

**

  
That evening Harry sat out on the balcony outside his bedroom. The sun was starting to set as his thoughts turned back to Sirius. He watched it for awhile thinking where Sirius was and how he was when he felt a hand go through his hair. He looked up it was Hermione.

"This is a nice balcony," she observed.

"Um." 

"Why is there only one seat?" she asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"Well that won't do," she smiled. She went in front of Harry looked at him for a minute and took a seat right on his lap. She leaned back putting her head against his chest; "This is better."

"I'm glad you are comfortable," he put his arms around her.

"Knut for your thoughts?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Nope."

"Sickle?" she laughed.

"They are worth more than that," he pretended to look hurt.

"Two Galleons?" 

"Well that should do," he said and she laughed. "I'm just worried about Sirius."

"He will be alright," she told him firmly.

"He's in pain," he choked back. "He's in a lot of pain."

"He survived Azkaban for 12 years," Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "He can survive this."

"Don't fall asleep on me," he nudged her. 

"Am I not allowed to rest my eyes?" she smiled opening them.

"No," he put a hand through her hair. 

"You know this is the first time we have been alone all summer," she smiled again as he played with her hair.

"I know it's been a bad summer," Harry looked at her and smiled.

"The sunset is beautiful," Hermione observed.

"Yes," Harry looked at it. "Have you ever watched the sun rise? Its even better."

"Do you watch the sunrise a lot?" Hermione asked. Harry looked away. "Confide in me Harry. I would tell you if something was bothering me."

"You won't believe me," Harry put his head back against the chair. "No one does."

"Try me," she challenged him.

"I'm going to go to bed," Harry looked at her. She got up. He stayed for a minute more and got up. He went straight to his room slamming the door behind him.

**

__

"I won't tell you… I won't tell you," Sirius was chained to the wall. His head was hung and he was muttering to himself.

"Having fun Si-Sirius?"

"I won't tell you," he muttered again.

"Wormtail having fun with our guest?" another man entered, he spoke in a cold cruel voice, it was Voldemort.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled.

The chains were shaking, the man was yelling uncontrollable.

"HARRY!" 

"SIRIUS!"

Harry sat up sweating and shaking. His breathing was in gasps. It took him to realize he wasn't alone in his room. Ron and Hermione were in too looking at him.

"You were screaming," Ron told him when he looked at them confused.

"It was… nothing," Harry tried to assure them.

"Nothing, you were screaming like a banshee!" said Ron.

"I'm fine," Harry told them. "Go back to bed."

Ron left. Hermione didn't seem to want to. "We are worried about you," she said softly. "we know how much Sirius means to you, let us in Harry."

"Go to bed Hermione," Harry said again ignoring her comment.

Left alone again he fell back on his pillow. _Sirius had called for him, he wanted him. He felt a tear drop, poor Sirius. He couldn't lose Sirius he had finally gotten him. He would not leave Sirius alone, he couldn't. He would die if Harry didn't help him. He wished someone would listen to him. Why wouldn't they? He needed to get to Sirius but how?_ He turned over, _how could he get to Sirius?_ He sighed and decided he would think about it in the morning.

**

Time went very slowly the next few days. The trio practiced a lot in the training room. Harry usually practiced alone not wanting to hurt either Ron or Hermione. He divided the rest of his time on the balcony thinking about Sirius and in the library trying to find ways to help him. He needed to help Sirius. He found some books on tracking spells, he knew this was his answer but he didn't know how to use it. He did find this one to help him find Sirius, he could track someone who disapparated. Now all he needed was a Death Eater who was reporting to Voldemort to follow. He thought about how he could use this for awhile but it was only through one of his nightmares that he got the answer. He had seen a Death Eater being tortured. He could follow Snape. He knew he would have to wait until he got back to Hogwarts to go through with his plan and he just hoped that Sirius could wait that long.

"Come on September 1st," Harry whispered to himself.

On August 30, Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to the Burrow. Unable to get to Kings Cross or Diagon Alley from the Potter Mansion Dumbledore had granted them permission to go to the Burrow. Harry loved the Burrow but he also loved the Mansion. He had never felt so close to his parents here. He wanted nothing more than to just live here forever but he couldn't. He packed all his stuff and extra books that he had wanted to read.

When he finished packing he left it to the house elves to bring downstairs and went out to the graveyard. He went right to his parent's graves.

"Mom, Dad." He spoke. "I'm going to get him back Dad. Sirius doesn't deserve this. I know he's strong but he needs me. I love both of you." He stood there for about 5 minutes looking between the two and then he kissed the graves and went back to the Mansion.

He walked back to the Mansion where Ron and Hermione were now sitting on their trunks waiting for him. His own trunk was by the fireplace with Hedwig's empty cage on top. 

"Rosy," He called.

She came out of one of the rooms. "Yes Master Potter?"

"We are leaving now," he told her.

"Good bye Master Potter," she bowed.

"Take care of yourself," Harry bent down and hugged her. "I think I'll be home for Christmas."

They left. Harry went first through the fire followed by Hermione and then Ron.

At the Burrow Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them. She pulled Harry into a tight hug as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"I'm so sorry about Sirius," she told him in a motherly way. He nodded unable to breathe. "Why don't you take your stuff up to Ron's room."

She then turned to Hermione and Ron, "You three look well."

"Rosy is the worst when it comes to eating," Ron told her as he hugged her. "If we don't have thirds she takes it as a personal insult."

"Well that's good of her," Mrs. Weasley smiled and told them to go get settled in.

They went upstairs with their trunks. As they past the twins room they stuck their heads out.

"Ah Mr. Potter," Fred grinned.

"Cut it out," Harry told them.

"We heard about Sirius," George said seriously.

"We wanted to tell you that we feel bad and we wanted to say we hope he is okay," Fred continued. "He is our hero and the world needs good men like him."

"Thanks guys," Harry nodded and kept going up the stairs.

"They will find him Harry," Ron patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, he's only been gone for about a month," Harry said bitterly. He continued up to Ron's room his mad mood back. "Hurry up September 1st," he whispered to himself.


	4. Back to Hogwarts

**__**

Hey! Okay this is a short chapter like 5 pages but I felt like giving a bit of a cliffhanger. This chapter is a bit rushed I think and probably not that good but the next chapter is much better. Please R/R and I don't own any of the characters J.K.Rowling does! 

The next day they went to Diagon Alley. After Gringotts, they separated and Ron and Hermione followed Harry, as he needed to refill his Potion supplies get new robes, owl treats for Hedwig and get some ink and parchment. They didn't talk to much; they couldn't talk about Sirius with so many people around.

They met many Hogwarts students with term starting the next day. Even in Diagon Alley Harry couldn't get excited. He just wanted September 1st to come so he could go help his godfather.

They spent most of the day in Diagon Alley meeting up around mid afternoon for food in the Leaky Cauldron. Fred and George came back looking excited and both clapped Harry on the shoulder as they sat down near him. 

**

__

"Crucio!" Voldemort brought down his wand upon Sirius. He yelled loud and involuntarily. He was not chained this time and twitched on the ground.

Voldemort watched him grinning. He did not take the curse off Sirius for about 10 minutes.

"Help him Harry," it was Cedric Diggory came into view. He walked over to Sirius who was still screaming and twitching on the ground. "Help him, don't let him die Harry." Cedric put a hand on Sirius's head.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. He jerked awake. He looked around; he was in Ron's room safe. _Sirius though was in trouble still. Cedric, he had seen Cedric. Cedric had told him to help Sirius, he knew he had to but Cedric had said it. He couldn't let Cedric down… not again, not this time._

Harry didn't go back to sleep that night. He spent it next to the window tears silently running down his face as he thought about Sirius and Cedric. Why had Cedric appeared in his dream? Did it mean anything? Was Sirius going to have the same fate as Cedric? 

Everyone else woke up early the next morning. They had packed the night before but as always; there was a lot to do in the morning. Mrs. Weasley braved the telephone down in the village and called for a taxi to come and bring her, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny to Kings Cross. The twins decided not to come claiming they wouldn't be able to see the train knowing they couldn't get on. They started to cry on each other's shoulder as the taxi pulled up and they put their trunks in.

It was more of a normal trip than the last time when they had double the people, and with minus 1 owl it was a safe trip. Harry might have enjoyed the driver's face as he saw the owls but he was too busy thinking about Sirius. As they made their way to Kings Cross as always, he wondered how he was.

They got to Kings Cross with about 20 minutes before the train left. They went through quickly and without anyone seeing them. They put their stuff away and spent the final few minutes before the train left standing with Mrs. Weasley. 

"Be careful all of you," she pointed at them and waved a threatening finger. She then looked at Harry, "Don't worry, they will find him. Stay out of trouble and get good grades, all of you." She hugged them all and then gave Harry an extra one.

"The Order will find him," she whispered. "Your godfather is a tough man, he will make it."

Harry nodded, "He'll make it out alright." 

She smiled at him and turned back to her children. "Good luck on your O.W.Ls Ginny, I know you will study hard."

They got on the train and Harry sat down wearily in one of the seats. Hermione sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around him. "You thinking about Snuffles?"

"Of course, its been a few weeks Hermione! He's in pain."

"He will survive," Hermione said comforting. 

"He needs me," said Harry.

"He will need you when he gets out," she agreed with him.

"No now," Harry said firmly, "he needs me now."

Harry looked out the window for most of the trip. Hermione sat next to him reading but with her arm still wrapped around his waist. Ron sat opposite them also staring at the window not liking the silence.

"Well well how's your godfather Potter?" a drawing voice said the doorway. They turned to find Malfoy standing there with Crabbe and Goyle. 

"How's your father Malfoy, still kissing Voldemort's feet?" Harry said in a monotone.

"Your godfather is going to die Potter," Malfoy closed the door. "The Death Eaters aren't being gentle with him. I heard he has three Crucios on him all the time. He's a wimp, he'll die."

Harry was up on his feet and advanced towards Malfoy, "You shut up about Sirius."

  
"Why should I?" Malfoy sneered. "It's the truth."

In one motion Harry put back his hand, rolled it into a fist and punched Malfoy right in the face. He got him with the other hand before Ron and Hermione grabbed both his arms to hold him back.

"Let me go," He snarled trying to get at Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle stepped up. Malfoy was holding his nose as blood was coming from it.

"Get him out of here before Harry knocks you two out," Ron yelled at Crabbe and Goyle. "You don't want Harry to take out his wand next do you?"

Remembering last year Malfoy ran out with his two goons behind him. Only when the door was closed did Ron and Hermione let go of Harry. They both sat down tired from trying to hold him back.

"You shouldn't have done that Harry," Hermione reprimanded him.

"Skip the lecture," Harry sat back down and looked out the window, "I don't want to hear it." He closed his eyes, _what if Malfoy was right? What if he was going to die soon? He had to get to him!_

As the sun was setting they reached Hogwarts. They changed into their robes and Harry was the first one off the train. He got one of the first carriages and Ron and Hermione who had to run to keep up with him joined him.

"What's the rush Harry?" Ron asked.

"Hungry."

They got when they got to Hogwarts and went inside. Harry practically ran into the Great Hall. He checked the Teacher's Table and to his delight, Snape was there. He looked as sour as ever. They took their seats at the Gryffindor Table and waited.

It seemed like an eternity until the Sorting Hat began to sing its song and another one until Dumbledore got up to speak, "Tuck in." He proclaimed to the Hall and everyone did expect Harry. He didn't want to eat, he couldn't eat. He could be going after Sirius tonight, he was at Hogwarts. All he needed was for Snape to be called. 

"Harry here you need to eat something," Hermione sighed and began to put food on his plate. Harry ignored it. He was now looking up at Dumbledore who looked up from his food and gave him an encouraging smile. Harry didn't smile back, he looked down at his food and picked at it. He was aware of Dumbledore's continuing stare at him so he began to eat. Hermione seemed satisfied as did Dumbledore who released his stare and went back to his own food.

**

That night luck was with Harry. After going up to the common room and pretending to go to bed he slipped on the Invisibility Cloak and went down to the Entrance Hall. He knew if Snape was going to be leaving it would be through these doors. He sat down to wait, he was prepared to wait here all night and the next night if need be. He had to get to Sirius and the way to him was through Snape.

Around midnight, Harry who was half-asleep heard footsteps. He quickly got up and looked around. A man was coming down the hall, all in black. His robes were drawn around him. Harry waited for him to go by him and he quickly and quietly went in step behind him. 

Severus Snape was muttering something about stupid Dark Lords, sleep and Apparation wards. Harry couldn't make it all out but he really didn't care. He wanted to see Sirius. He was getting close, his heart was beating fast. He hoped he wasn't breathing heavily or making too much noise. They went towards the Forest, Harry stopped at the edge of the Forest not sure he wanted to go in but the thought of Sirius made him go on. Snape didn't look left or right as he walked, it seemed he knew the trail well because he never faltered. He walked quickly and took large steps so Harry had to work more to keep up. 

Abruptly he stopped and so did Harry. He took out his wand and so did Harry. He whispered, "Trackamus" and pointed his wand at Snape. He waited and then felt himself leave the ground. It was a weird feeling, everything was black around him and he had a feeling the black had nothing to do with it being midnight. It was a second or two but seemed like a year until he hit the ground again. Harry still under the invisibility cloak looked around. They had gone far, the mountains that were around the school were no where to be seen. There was a large house up on a hill and around him… 

Harry stopped looking around and gaped at the ground. He took a few steps backwards and hit something solid. There in the ground, "TOM RIDDLE" it was a grave. Harry looked around him again, he was in a graveyard.

__

"Did anyone tell you the Cup was a Portkey?" Cedric asked him.

"Nope," He looked around the graveyard, "Is this supposed to be part of the Task?"

"I dunno. Wands out you reckon?" Cedric said taking out his own wand.

"Someone's coming." 

His scar exploded in pain, he fell to the ground holding his head as though to try and keep it together.

"Kill the spare!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Harry stared at the grave, the memories coming back to haunt him. "CEDRIC!" He was breathing heavily, his eyes darted around, and he could see Voldemort, the Death Eaters in the circle. He could see Cedric's dead body. He choked back, Cedric. There, over there, Wormtail took his blood… right here he was tied to the gravestone. Voldemort rose right there. They dueled, he hid right behind that grave. Cedric. Cedric's dead body, right there. He looked at him for the final time, spoke his last words. The TriWizard Cup, right there. 

"Well who do we have here?" someone interrupted his thoughts and had snuck up behind him. He still had the Cloak on so they couldn't see him but his scream and his breathing had been heard.

Harry couldn't move, he couldn't run away. The grave, he kept looking at it. The whole place was haunting him. Over and over, he was hearing Cedric's last words. This place had been haunting his dreams for 2 years but he never thought he would have to see it again. The man behind him was still trying to find him. He was closer but Harry still did not run. Harry barely noticed he was there. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and moved trying to get out of his grip. But the man knew where he was now, he grabbed the Cloak and just before Harry was out of his reaches, the man grabbed his shoulders.

"Well won't Master be happy." The man said smiling.


	5. Fell Head first into the Trap

**__**

Hey! Here is a chapter with some action! I hope you like it; I had fun writing it. I don't own any of the characters they belong to J.K.Rowling. Please R/R. And thank you to **_kateydidnt_****_, _****_Amy_****_, SilverMoon, evil spapple pie, Luna Rose and Phoenix Child, Tinuviel for reviewing my story! Hello, I reposted this chapter because I kinda forgot to mention why Harry couldn't just get out in the first place. I knew I missed something. Maybe I shouldn't be typing while also looking at Orlando Bloom pictures… guess I get a bit distracted. Um. So sorry about that. New chapter should be up hopefully today!_**

The man who Harry still didn't know dragged him away from the graveyard. For the first time, Harry tried to escape him. He couldn't leave the graveyard. He wanted to but it was his last moments of Cedric. "CEDRIC" Harry yelled. "NOOO!" A few tears fell down Harry's face.

The man though was much stronger and without any difficulty he got past Harry's kicks, punches, and pulled him away. Harry tried to see where they were going, they were climbing the hill and the house was getting closer. Harry though was lost… _Cedric… the graveyard… the knife… Cedric._ The memories were spinning around in his head. _His parents… Cedric… the old man…_ they wouldn't leave him alone.

"Won't everyone be surprised that a 16 year old cries over a graveyard. The Boy-Who-Lived crying like a girl." The man sneered.

This hit Harry, he knew the man was a Death Eater and he was probably being brought to Voldemort_. What would people think? He was suppose to be saving Sirius not getting himself caught! Why… why had he fallen apart like that?_ _Everyone would be so disappointed in him. They thought he was strong but he wasn't._

They were inside the house now. Harry hadn't even noticed them going in. They were now in a large room with men in black robes standing in a circle. Death Eaters. "Master I found him outside."

"Harry Potter."  
  
Harry looked up; he looked up into the eyes of Voldemort.

"I have been expecting you," Voldemort reached out and touched his cheek. "I've been waiting for my revenge."

Harry heard him but the words didn't make sense to him, his mind was still outside on Cedric. _Cedric had died just outside, in the graveyard, he didn't even realize he was about to die._

"Bring Black."

Harry heard this and this time it clicked. He looked around. He realized he was shaking. His senses seemed to be coming to him. 

"Harry." His name was called by a tired voice. He looked around. 

"Sirius!"

Sirius was now next to him; he was thrown by two Death Eaters onto the floor. He looked awful, ten times worse than in his dreams. His hair had a lot of dried blood in it, he was shaking uncontrollable and his face and skin was pale. He resembled the man who had just escaped Azkaban. His eyes and face were bruised. "What… what are-you doing here?" He asked with barely any voice.

"I." Harry tried to talk but he couldn't. He flung himself at his godfather. "I'm sorry!" He started to cry on his godfather's shoulder.

"Shhh Harry," Sirius didn't know what was going on.

"I hate to break up this little reunion but business calls," Voldemort sneered. He snapped and two Death Eaters picked Harry up.

"No!" he yelled. "SIRIUS!" he kicked trying to get back to his godfather.

"Bring them down to the cellar," Voldemort hissed, "and give Potter a demonstration!"

**  
Hours later Harry was put into a cell. He hurt all over. He was put in chains on the wall. He looked around he knew this room. He knew this chains. Sirius had been in here. Blood was on the chains that looked one or two days old. He started to cry again knowing what had happened here to his godfather_. The memories of his dreams… Sirius didn't deserve any of it. He had already been through enough. He was going through this because of him. _He sniffed and tried to stop crying, _why was all this happening?_ He felt so lost, so alone so hopeless. _Where was the strong willed boy that had been angry enough to knock over desks? He just wanted to curl up in a ball. He had fallen into Voldemort's trap and would surely die. He had been so sure that he could have saved_ _Sirius and look at him now! Why did he a 16 year old think he could help Sirius get away from Voldemort?_ He no longer felt like the heir of Gryffindor, just a small powerless, and hopeless 16-year-old boy.

**

The door opened some time later and two Death Eaters threw what looked like a pile of rags inside with Harry. Harry who had woken up when he heard the door opened when over to the bundle to see what it was. It wasn't a bundle of rags it was Sirius. He was laying on his stomach; Harry turned him over and found himself looking into his godfather's open eyes.

"Harry."

"Sirius, come on, I can get us out of here," Harry said. Seeing Sirius like this, so beaten up and weak had somehow given him the strength he knew he needed. He had to complete the mission he set out to do and now he could. He had never dreamed that he and Sirius would be put in the same room. 

"No."

"I can transform into a large animal and you can ride on my back," Harry explained.

"No." Sirius said again weakly.

Harry ignoring his godfather got up and thought about turning into a stag. All a sudden though Harry was thrown back against the wall. He crumbled on the floor and let on a moan.

"Harry," Sirius weak crawled over. "No magic. Of any sort. Restrictions… charms against it…"

"But I don't need a wand," Harry lifted up his head and rubbed it.

"It… doesn't matter," Sirius told him. "If… you said-the simplest spell… that… would happen with… or without a wand. He knows… what you can do… he prepared for it."

"No magic…" Harry looked around. "We are stuck then."

"It…will be okay," Sirius opened his arms for his godson. Harry practically leaped into his arms. "It will… be okay Harry."

"I'm sorry," Harry curled up in Sirius's arms.

**

(Voldy's pov)

"Bring me our guests," Voldemort sat in a chair by the fire. He gave Wormtail his order and smiled as he left. They had been here for two weeks now. Potter and Black, how fortunate that he had both of them. He would kill Black soon and break Potter's spirit. Something unexpected happened everything he tried to kill Potter and he was not going to risk his plan being messed up again. He knew Potter would break, he knew how much Potter loved his godfather and wouldn't be able to stand him being tortured.

Black and Potter came in with four Death Eaters. Black looked half-dead, he was being held up by two Death Eaters. Potter on the other hand just stood there he looked lost? Voldemort stared at Potter, he had a mix set of emotions, was he ashamed? Lost? Embarrassed?

"Crucio!" he pointed his wand at Black.

Potter's eyes opened. He tried to yell but he didn't have any voice. He put out a hand; he was trying to reach Sirius. Voldemort smiled watching this. 

"Enjoying this Harry?" Voldemort asked.

"Just leave him alone," he whispered, "you have me."

"I don't think so," Voldemort took the curse off Black. "I like having both of you. Take them back down the cellar and have your fun."

**

"Let's play this game," Lucius Malfoy removed his mask and looked at Harry. "Everytime Potter yells or speaks Black gets another dose of pain. So Potter decides how much pain his precious godfather gets."

Harry looked around Ten Death Eaters came in. He stared at them, "No."

"That's one Potter," Malfoy sneered. 

"Crucio!" one of the Death Eaters stepped forward and pointed their wand at Sirius.

Harry watched as Sirius chained to the wall started to shake and yell uncontrollable. He closed his mouth, he wouldn't talk, he wouldn't scream he couldn't. This was enough pain for Sirius; he didn't deserve any more. He was staring at Sirius and didn't realize someone come up behind him.

"Ahh!" a Death Eater had come up behind him and set his robes on fire. 

"Two Potter," Malfoy called.

Harry in a hurry tried to put it out. It was on his shoulder and he put it up by putting some of his robe on it. The fire though had gone through his robe and he could see burnt skin. 

"Crucio!" 

Harry forced himself not to say anything. He couldn't stand much of this longer though. How much could Sirius last? He got another hit on the back and he bite his lip. He would not scream. He forced himself to look back at Sirius. Their eyes met. Harry felt a tear on his cheek. _Why was all this happening? Why couldn't they stop?_ He fell to his knees unable to hold his weight up any longer. He just wanted everything to stop. He couldn't help his godfather; he couldn't help the man who was most like his father! Why? It went on forever. To amuse Harry another Death Eater stepped forward and put the curse on Sirius. Sirius looked no longer conscious but his body continued to shake. Harry was crying now more heavily.

With a nod at each other the Death Eaters left and let Sirius go off the curses and the chains. Sirius fell to the floor in front of Harry.

"Sirius! Sirius! I'm sorry," Harry crawled to Sirius and cried next to the unconscious man.

**

They were left in the room, it had taken awhile but Harry had cried himself to sleep. Sirius was unconscious and showed no signs of waking up.

A man came in, a very short man. His hand, which happened to be silver, went to his mouth when he saw him. He had never seen a horrible sight. Both figures had not moved for about 6 hours. He had seen both recently but if he didn't know they were down here, he wouldn't have guessed who it was. He went to the younger person first, Harry. He looked tired, hungry and very vulnerable. He looked maybe 10 years old not 16. Sirius was one big cut. His face was all bruised; his arms were at weird angles. His hair was mixed with even more blood. 

The man knelt by Harry and forced a potion down his throat. The sleeping boy didn't wake up. He patted his head and then moved on to Sirius. He forced a potion down his throat and then used the little magic he could to help his old friend. He left some food by them.

"I'll be back to pay my debt young Harry," he patted Harry's head again and left quickly.

**

He struggled to open his eyes did he want to? He opened them but shut them quickly, it was dark out. He opened them again more slow this time and saw that everything was blurry. 

"My glasses."

"Here," he heard. The voice he heard was even worse than his was. 

He got them and put them on. Sirius was sitting against the wall and was still shaking. 

"Are you cold?" Harry asked.

"I don't know."

Harry crawled over. He hugged his godfather tightly. "I'm sorry." He took off what was left of his robe and laid it on his godfather.

"No."

"You need it," Harry insisted. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay Harry," Sirius with his shaking hand patted Harry on the head. Harry got closer and Sirius opened his arms for him. Harry felt better with Sirius's arms around him. "We'll make it through kid. It will be okay."

**

Harry woke sometime later no longer in Sirius's arms. He looked around; there was someone in the room with him. 

"Have a good sleep Potter?" It was Voldemort. "Crucio!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry yelled uncontrollable on the floor as Voldemort held him under the curse smirking. Harry knew this pain too well, he yelled less than he normally would have. Voldemort waited for a few minutes and then took it off him. 

"Having a good time with your godfather?"

Harry did not answer again.

"Staying silent are we?" Voldemort frowned. "Imperio!"

__

"Answer me… answer me."

"No."

"Answer me…"

"I WILL NOT!" Harry yelled. He looked into Voldemort's eyes, "That doesn't work you know." 

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled again and he watched delighted as he twitched on the ground.

**

It could have been years later for all Sirius and Harry knew time went by so slow. They were mostly left alone expect for twice a day when the torturers came in. Harry would have gone crazy if it wasn't for Sirius. True Sirius was the worst off of the two but he kept them both sane by telling stories about his time at Hogwarts. Harry usually sat with Sirius's arms around him protecting as he heard the stories.

It was late one night; Sirius and Harry were asleep in each other's arms when someone came in. They both were awake when they heard the door open.

The small man came in shaking. He looked around quickly to make sure they were alone and then closed the door behind him. He walked over to them quickly.

Harry still in Sirius's arms stared at the right hand. He knew Sirius had seen it because he tensed up.

"Wormtail," Harry spat.

"Get out of here Wormy," Sirius snarled in barely any more than a whisper.

"I've… come… wizard's bond," Peter took off his hood and ignored their words. He shaking worse than ever. "I've come… to… let you… go. I… owe… my… life… to you." He spoke to Harry; his little watery eyes stared at him. "I've… never…forgot-3 years ago. You…saved me."

"How are you going to repay the debt?" asked Harry.

"I'm-going-to-show you… the… way out," Wormtail stuttered. "They… won't be around."

"Don't listen to him Harry," Sirius warned without much voice left.

"A wizard's bond- I will… die… soon… have-to-repay… debt. You…should-understand… that Sirius."

"I do but I don't trust a worm like you," Sirius snarled.

"I'll take your offer," Harry nodded. 

Wormtail took a wand out of his pocket. Sirius glared at Wormtail. "Yours… I think." Wormtail shaking gave it to Harry.

"Lets go," Harry got up and helped Sirius up. They leaned on each other for support. Wormtail opened the door and looked around.

"This way."

They walked slowly down the hall. Sirius and Harry had not walked for awhile and were unsteady. Wormtail took them up a flight of stairs and down a hall. Wormtail was shaking the whole thing. Sirius and Harry were very weak and had to go slowly.

It took about an hour; step by step, they went. They were still holding on to each other. Harry desperately wanted to sleep.

"Almost there," Wormtail whispered and opened a door. Cool air hit their faces. Harry took it all in. With freedom, so close they found new energy. They walked on the grass. About 1000 feet from the house they stopped.

"Go."

"Come with us," Harry told him. "He'll kill you."

"I've been dead for 18 years," Wormtail told him. "I have nothing… to lose. I…paid-my…debt, if I die… I'll make sure my body… gets sent to the… Ministry. That… might repay some…of my-debt to James… he always helped me out. Go."

"How do you apparate?" Harry asked.

"Say "apparatus" and say and think of whenever you want to go," Sirius said.

Harry summed up all his remaining energy.

"You are going to Apparate us?"

"Can you?" Harry asked. 

"Apparatus Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry said and waved his wand. He closed his eyes; he could see the castle, the mountains, and the lake, Hagrid's hut. The gates and the trees. He could see the green grass, the buildings of Hogsmeade in the distance.

They disapparated with a pop.

It felt like an eternity, but a second later they appeared near the gates. Sirius and Harry fell to the ground. Sirius tried to get up but Harry was on him.

"Harry?" Sirius tried to move Harry off of him but he was too weak. He did manage to look into Harry's eyes, which were closed.

"Harry wake up," Sirius begged. "Harry you need to wake up, we have to make it to the castle. Come on Harry."

Sirius though was losing all his energy trying to get Harry off of him. He finally gave up and put his head against the grass. He really needed to get to the castle he was too tired.

"Well what do we have here?"


	6. Back at Hogwarts again

**__**

Hey! Here is the next chapter! Thanks to all those who have reviewed. I hope you enjoy this one and I promise no more torture to Sirius or Harry. I swear I love Sirius! He's my fav but you know I had to do that to him. It was tough, I didn't kill him though! Please R/R and I don't own any of the characters, J. K. Rowling does! Oh and sorry, this is a bit of a short chapter, about 6 pages long. Sorry. 

It was late that night and Severus Snape had been brewing potions for pleasure when he felt a burning sensation on his arm. He frown and curses the dark lord and put away the potion. He would never leave these Potions out in the open not with so many stupid students around.

Still cursing he quickly made his way to the gates so he could disapparate. He could only wonder what the Dark Lord wanted at this time of the night. At the gates however a strange sight met his eyes.

"Well what do we have here?"

"Its me Sirius."

"Ah the mutt escaped?" Snape asked.

"I can- thank you… for helping me," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Like I knew where he was hiding you," Snape snapped back.

"Harry's here, I…get… Dumbledore," Sirius told him.

"Well I've been called," said Snape. "I can't be carrying you around, it will be a little suspicious if I'm late."

"Get Hagrid… then!"

Snape turned Hagrid's house and with a wave of his wand sent a wave of sparks towards it. He made sure Hagrid had gotten the message and when the half giant appeared by the side of his house Snape went on leaving Sirius on the ground.

"Hey Hagrid," Sirius said wearily. "Long… time… no-see."

"Sirius! What, how did you get here? You have Harry. Have to get yeh up to Dumbledore!" Hagrid stooped low and picked up Sirius and Harry easily. "Yeh both are light as anything."

"We… did…it-so… it would… be easier… for you… to carry…us," Sirius tried to grin but was too weak. 

**

"When is he going to wake up?" 

  
Harry woke, he moved around a little bit. He tried to open his eyes but the light… it was so bright. He opened them but shut them again quickly. He opened one slowly and then the other to find his glasses on him and Dumbledore, Remus, Fletcher, Ron and Hermione all standing around his bed staring at him. He wished he was back asleep. They all had on angry expressions. He looked at Dumbledore whose eyes were not twinkling and he reminded Harry of the time that he and Ron flew the car to school. Dumbledore's expression made him want to duck under the covers and never come out.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said softly. Harry gulped this wasn't good. He would have preferred Dumbledore to yell. "I thought I told you to stay in the castle."

Harry looked away. His eye caught the bed next to his where Sirius lay. "Is he okay?"

"He is but you have bigger things to be concerned about now," Dumbledore told him. "First of all I am extremely disappointed in you. You could have been killed! You disobeyed my orders as not only a student but also a member of the Order. I don't know what possessed you to go but I am highly disappointed. Therefore you are banned from all future Order meetings until I say so, you are to have completed all missed work by the end of the next week and the Hogsmeade trip next weekend you will not be going to. And to ensure that you don't go you will be spending the day in my office.

"I had a good reason," Harry snapped.

Fletcher laughed coldly, "A good reason? You walked blindly to where Voldemort was. You tried to be a hero, and you get caught right away, and then you spend a month tortured but you had a good reason."

"You don't understand he needed me!" 

"And what about the wizarding world or the Order? What would we have done if he managered to kill you?" Fletcher asked.

Harry frowned and replied, "Well then I would have been the Boy-Who-Died wouldn't I? You would have needed someone else to be your tool I guess. Shame. Maybe I should have died." He looked away.

"I give up," Fletcher left. Dumbledore lingered for a moment more and then left.

Ron and Hermione shocked at what they had heard left leaving Harry alone. He sat back and closed his eyes.

**

Harry spent a week in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey refused to let him leave until his weight was back up and cuts and bruises were healed. Sirius still had not woken up. Madam Pomfrey had given him a potion so he would only wake up when he was fully rested and healed. She had had him in her care so many times and she said she had no patience to deal with him again. She of course knew the truth about him.

When he was finally released it was Sunday and the day of the Hogsmeade trip. At breakfast, which Harry caught the tail end of he got an owl from Dumbledore reminding him to come to his office. While Dumbledore was looking, Harry crumbled it up.

When Ron and Hermione had gone to Hogsmeade he decided to let Dumbledore see him going up to Gryffindor Tower and then he would slip into the passageway to take him to Hogsmeade. He debated whether to take the Cloak and decided against it. He didn't care if Dumbledore found out. He just needed to get in. With a fake smile at Dumbledore he left the Great Hall and went up to the staircase to Gryffindor Tower. He looked behind him to see McGonagall watching him.

"Don't forget the Headmaster's office Mr. Potter!" she called to him.

"I have to get something from the Tower, let him know I will be there very soon," He called back to her without looking at her. He continued up the stairs.

She left him sure he was going up to the Tower and then he slipped back to the third floor and went through the statue. He started to run along. It felt good he decided as he reached the stairs and ran up them quickly. He had been cooped up in a bed for so long it felt good to run again.

He got to the trap door and opened it carefully after making sure that no one was down there. He slipped into Honeydukes and started to look for Ron and Hermione after buying some candy. 

He found them arguing by the joke shop with their backs to him. Silently he went over and picked up Hermione easily.

"Ah!" she yelled and tried to kick him. Harry laughed. 

Ron turned around, "Wow Harry."

"Harry Potter you let go of me!" she said now laughing.

"You didn't like that?" he put his arm around her shoulder. 

"You aren't suppose to be here," she told him her eyebrows narrowing.

"Ah Hermione who cares," Harry sighed. "I've decided that I don't care what Dumbledore says."

"Harry I know you two aren't agreeing on certain things right now but he is still your Headmaster," she told him seriously and then her voice dropped, "and head of the Order."

"Skip the lecture," Harry looked at both of them, "lets have some fun today."

"Weren't you suppose to be in his office today?" Ron laughed.

"Probably," Harry grinned and shrugged. "Been to the joke shop Ron? I have shopping to do!"

He headed into Zonko's Joke Shop. Ron and Hermione watched amazed for about an hour as Harry went through the entire store picking out things he wanted. When he finally left he had about 5 bags of tricks.

"Harry?" Ron asked concerned.

"I have decided to take Fred and George's place. When I'm done they will look like clowns," Harry grinned evilly.

"Is this because of your fight with Dumbledore?"

"No this is me not caring about the world and for once doing what I want to do!" Harry responded.

They spent the rest of the day walking around Hogsmeade. Harry felt the eyes of Order members on him as they stood leaning against a building or walked by with a newspaper in front of their face. Ron and Hermione were oblivious to all this though. They stopped in at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and even walked up to the Shrieking Shack to get away from everyone.

**

Later that afternoon upon arriving back at the school Harry saw a not so happy Dumbledore and McGonagall at the doors waiting for them. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry worried but still with one arm wrapped around Hermione's waist he greeted the two Professors, "Ah Professors you missed a wonderful day at the village."

"How about we have that nice chat in my office now Harry?" Dumbledore said. His tone was not angry but as Harry felt the power radiating off him of him he knew he was not in the least bit happy.

"Whatever you want," Harry said and he asked Hermione to take his packages up to the dorm, "I might be awhile." He whispered to her. He left them and let himself be led to Dumbledore's office.

They walked silently. McGongall who thought he might try and fun off walked on one side of him while Dumbledore on the other side. Harry hummed quietly and looked at all the pictures as though interested in them. 

In Dumbledore's office Dumbledore pointed to a chair in front of his desk and Harry sat. McGonagall stood by the door and Dumbledore stood behind his desk.

"I told you not you were not to go to Hogsmeade and you were to be in my office all today. Did I not?"

"You did," Harry shrugged.

"But you went?"

"I did." Harry agreed. "Why did you go against my strict orders?" asked Dumbledore leaning of his desk for support.

"I just woke up today and decided to go against any order you gave me," said Harry.

"I don't like your tone," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Potter that is the Headmaster you are speaking to," McGonagall spoke harshly to him.

"Thank you, I wasn't aware of that," Harry nodded to her.

"What is wrong with you Harry?" Dumbledore sighed in a defeated sort of way.

"Nothing."

"You aren't acting like yourself," Dumbledore told him.

"Probably something to do with my age. I hear 16 is an evil age," Harry shrugged.

"Mr. Potter you will show respect to Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall said again.

"Of course," Harry rolled his eyes again. "Well I hate to break up this little party but I have things to do."

"I am not finished Mr. Potter," Dumbledore's voice rose. He was quickly losing his patience with Harry.

"I… don't… care," Harry said softly and loudly. "I don't care what you think. I'm suck of you telling me what to do. Your not my father, you can't tell me what to do." With that he walked over to the door, walked right by McGonagall who was stunned by his outburst and slammed the door behind him. The two Professors were too shocked to say anything for a full minute.

Finally Dumbledore put a hand to his forehead and searched for his seat. He sat down wearily, "I'm losing him."

McGonagall looked around, "What happened to him?"

"I don't know," Dumbledore sighed. "You don't think I've been too hard on him?"

"I don't know Albus," she crossed the room and sat down in the seat Harry had occupied. "I thought he was okay."

"I think whatever happened with Voldemort is bigger than we thought. He's back to 'no one understands what I've been through'"

"Poor boy," whispered McGonagall.

**

After storming out of Dumbledore's office he took a bag out of his pocket. He had forgotten to give this bag to Hermione conveniently. He called for the Marauder's Map. He checked the Map and made sure the rooms were empty. Grinning again he wiped clean the Map and went to work while everyone else was at dinner.

Later that night he got back to Gryffindor Tower. The common room was emptied and he went up to bed. Putting a silencing charm around his bed he fell asleep exhausted.


	7. The Truth Gets Told

**__**

Hey! Here is the new chapter! Sorry it took so long; I didn't get on the computer at all yesterday which nearly drove me mad. I hope you like it and please R/R. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I don't own any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does. 

The next morning there was chaos. At breakfast, the Slytherins food disappeared when they put it on their plates. At the Hufflepuff table, the food had been charmed to taste like something else. The pancakes tasted like steak and the toast like chicken. The salt and pepper made the food taste like vomit. At the Ravenclaw table the food started to dance and ran away from the table. The teachers were all right but unknown to them their classrooms had muggle glue on the floors. Their doors were also locked and only could be opened with the password, which they didn't know. Harry had left them all surprises inside the room too.

When breakfast had ended and everyone got to their classes they found these surprises. All the students were of course impressed and wanted to know who had done it. The teachers unable to get in the classrooms because they didn't know the password were forced to cancel morning classes. They had tried to open them with magic and Finite Incantatum but neither worked.

Presently Dumbledore was down in the dungeons with Snape. He had the door to unlock by trying different passwords; Slytherins sucks opened the door to the dungeons. Dumbledore had levitated himself over the glue and was looking for clues.

"Do you feel it Severus?" he asked looking at all the cauldrons, which were hanging magically in the air.

"Do I feel what?" Snape asked not in a very good mood.

"The magic in this room," Dumbledore closed his eyes. "It sends chills up my spine."

"Can you tell who did this?" the Potions master asked.

"Well I know only one student who could leave such a magical signature," Dumbledore said still with his eyes closed taking in the feel of the room.

"Who?" Snape demanded.

"Well I think we have a new Marauder and he's taking lessons from the best," Dumbledore couldn't help but smile.

  
"Potter?"

"I think he has James's diary and he's been reading very carefully. I must see Minerva about this."

**

"Whoever did this is awesome," Ron exclaimed as they sat in the common room. The teachers were busy trying to figure out who did it and were cleaning up.

"It was very advanced magic," Hermione said thoughtfully. "It had to be a 6th or 7th year."

"Who do you think did it Harry?" Ron asked.

He was about to respond when the portrait door opened and McGonagall came in. "Mr. Potter." She said as her eyes glanced around the room and she spotted him. "The Headmaster would like to see you."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"That is between you and the Headmaster," McGonagall's eyebrows raised.

"Well that's my cue," Harry got up.

"Harry did you have something to do with the jokes?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe they need the passwords?" He walked out with McGonagall.

When he left Ron looked at Hermione and gaped at her, "Remember… in… Hogsmeade. He… got the tricks. He did it." He stammered. 

"I don't believe it," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"He did it… Harry got us out of classes for the morning," Ron started to laugh. "That's bloody brilliant!"

**

"Potter the Headmaster and I are worried about you," McGongall told him as they walked down the hall.

"Really?" Harry asked not interested.

"I don't like that tone Mr. Potter," McGonagall stopped and faced him. "When you get to the Headmaster's office you will drop the tone and sarcastic attitude. He has much on his mind and doesn't need you acting this way. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course," Harry responded and they kept walking.

At the gargoyle, McGongall said the password and they went up. At the door, she knocked and they entered.

"Minerva, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore was seated at his desk and he greeted them. "Now I'm sure Harry you are enjoying your time off from class. Was this part of the plan too?"

"How did you know?"

"Who else could do that? All the classrooms were bursting with magic. And many of those things I have not seen for about 20 years," Dumbledore informed him.

"I learned from the best," said Harry.

"Now you have never shown too much interest in your father's business, why now?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Just a change of heart."

"I don't believe you," Dumbledore told him. 

"I felt like causing chaos around the school?" Harry shrugged.

"Or did you suddenly realize that everyone bows down to you here and you can do whatever pleases you" someone said from the doorway.

"Ah Professor Snape and I use that term lightly did you enjoy your classroom? I thought you might enjoy what I did to it. I took special care in making it all nice for you."

"Harry," Dumbledore gave him a look, "Why don't you tell us why?"

"Why what?"

"Why everything Harry this isn't you," Dumbledore said.

"I'm surprised you don't know. On the other hand, do you not understand me as well as you thought?" Harry gave Dumbledore a look. He turned his back to him and went over to Fawkes who he patted for a moment. He seemed to be thinking. He turned back to the teachers. "Let me tell you a story about a boy. This boy ever since he was young as been a tool. Used and then sent away until he was needed again. 4 times, he was dumped off with Muggles who hated him. This boy has been in the papers so many times, insulted, turned against, made a fool of but the boy keeps on saving everyone." 

Harry paced around a little bit and then turned back to Dumbledore, "He has a reputation of being a hero. Everyone worships him. However, one man doesn't, one man sees him for who he is. However, when this man is in trouble no one lets the boy save him. No one wants to endanger his life; no one listens to the boy. He goes off to save the man and after awhile they both escape. When he faces everyone else though they are angry and they say the boy needs to be disciplined. So they are saying the boy can save the world over and over but he can't save his godfather! His godfather the one man who loves him the most, who is his family. He can't save the one who cares for him the most, who doesn't hero worship him, annoys, tells lies about and loves him for who he is and not the Boy-Who-Lived. Well guess what? The boy is pissed off and he's not taking it anymore. I'm sick of all of it."

"You say I need to be disciplined, well I have been. I know the word well. You remember the Dursleys? They thought I needed to be disciplined, they beat me for 10 years, and they treated me like shit, like trash, I had no friends, no childhood, no love, and no real family. I think that is disciplined enough. I don't need lessons in the word, I have the scars to prove it." Harry paced around a little more.

"I'm sick of all of it. I'm sick of being your tool! I'm sick of being around just so I can keep facing Voldemort, I'm always saving someone but when I want to go after Sirius, you won't let me. I don't care about the world but I care about Sirius. How would you like to hear him call your name or Cedric to tell you to save him? Would you like that? I'm sick of all it all, you can go get yourself another tool to use, I'm DONE!"

And with that a few glass items in the room broke and he walked out.

  
"Well." Dumbledore put his hand to his forehead. He thought for a moment. McGonagall looked stunned. Snape was just standing there. There was silence in the room for awhile.

"He said something," Snape said quietly after awhile. "About hearing Black and Diggory."

Dumbledore looked up, "He was dreaming. He was dreaming about Sirius, he saw him being tortured. And then he must have seen Cedric in a dream. That's it. That's why he went."

"He saw what happened to Black?" Snape asked.

"I'm sure he only saw the times when Voldemort was there. That's how he knew Sirius was where Voldemort was."  
  
"That's not something a 16 year old should be seeing," McGonagall put her hand to her chest in horror.

"He has seen much that no teenager should be see," Dumbledore sighed.

"So how do we help him?" asked McGongall.

There was silence once again in the room.

**

"Stupid Dumbledore, stupid Dumbledore," Harry paced his room a half an hour later. He had stormed up to Gryffindor Tower after leaving Dumbledore's office and walked right past where Ron and Hermione had been waiting for him. The dorm had been empty when he had arrived which he was glad of. He kicked his trunk in anger.

  
"Shit." He swore. Thankfully, though he had his shoes on. "He think she knows everything. Thinks I need to be disciplined. I hate him!"

The door opened. "Harry?"

"This is a boy's dorm Hermione," Harry told her.

"Are you okay?" she asked still in the doorway.

"Just wonderful," Harry said sarcastically.

"Talk to me Harry," she closed the door and walked over to him. He turned his back to her. 

Not going to be ignored she stepped in front of him and before he could turn she stepped on his foot forcefully. He yelled, "Damn Hermione, I just hurt that foot!"

"Then promise not to turn away."

"If it makes you get off my foot I will!" Harry said loudly. 

She took her foot away, "What's the matter?"

"I'm fine expect for a pain in my foot."

"No you're fine," Hermione told him. "I know you."

"I'll be fine," Harry tried to assure her.

"With my help," said Hermione forcefully.

"Maybe I just wanted some privacy?" he said.

"Open up Harry. It's not good to keep everything inside," she reached out to him. Not sure how he would react she moved slowly and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You should know that after last year."

"Look, I'm just having more difficulties with Dumbledore," Harry said more softly.

"That doesn't explain the jokes," she looked up at him her eyes pleading to him.

He took her hand in his and led her over to his bed. He sat down and patted the spot next to him for her to sit down. She sat. "Do you ever just get tired of life?" he asked.

She stared into his emerald eyes and whispered, "Not while certain people are in it."

He bit his lip; "Do you ever get tired of being smart?"

"No," she shook her head, "there is too much to learn."

"Well I'm tired of playing my role in life. I'm tired of being the hero," he said softly.

"Oh Harry," she pulled him into a hug. "Is this because of what happened while you were gone?"

He released himself from her grip. He laid back on his bed, "No. That didn't effect me too much, I thought it would but I got out safety didn't I? No one was killed. I put Sirius through a lot of pain and I will never stop dreaming about it but that is not what is bothering me." He closed his eyes.

He felt a hand through his hair. He opened his eyes to find Hermione laying next to him her hand going through his hair. He closed them again and tried to block out everything. He was tired of thinking about all this, he wished it would all just go away. 


	8. Not Fighting Anymore

****

Hey! Omg, I am soo sorry for not updating sooner. Highschool hockey season has started and has started to control my life. The only reason this chapter is up now is because I'm sick. Anyway, I'm so sorry this is short but I wanted the next part to all be together. So I'm thinking two more chapters in this story! Should be up soon, I do have it all written, that was one problem with this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I included Sirius in this for everyone who asked about him!

Classes resumed after lunch but Harry while he was supposed to be in Charms went down to the hospital wing to visit Sirius. Madam Pomfrey had informed him last time he had tried to come and visit that he would be awake that day.

Down in the hospital wing though it was empty. The curtains that had been around Sirius' bed were now against the wall. There was no sign of his godfather.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked as Madam Pomfrey came by but had not taken notice of him.

"Professor Lupin came by and took him home. Students were starting to wonder who was in here," she told him.

"Did he wake up?" asked Harry.

"He did."

"How was he?" 

"His stubborn usual self," Madam Pomfrey said and went into her office. Harry stood there not believing that Sirius was gone. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office surprised to still see Harry. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Harry turned on his heel and left.

Feeling slightly empty Harry was in no mood to go to classes. He went back up to Gryffindor Tower and sat in front of the fire reading his father's diary. His target tonight would be Snape and Harry smiled slightly as he came to an entry, which described some of the best things to do to a Potions classroom. 

After dinner, which he didn't attend, Harry made sure Snape was not in any of the classrooms and went to work brining everything he had. Still holding his father's diary he set to work and for 3 hours, he worked using his father's ideas to improve the room. He had to levitate himself from the middle of the room to the door when he was done as to not set off any of the charms and not get stuck himself. 

When he got back to Gryffindor Tower there were a few people still up but he didn't see Ron and Hermione. He didn't stay to chat with Dean and Seamus who were still up but when to his dorm to find Ron asleep. He got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**

"I want him out!" Severus Snape was not having a good morning. He had arrived at Hogwarts early in the morning after attending a Death Eater meeting. He was dead tired but had gotten up to get something from his classroom to find it a mess. A mess was an understatement; he had been hit with water and bubotubor pus before he opened the door. Inside, he didn't dare go in yet, the cauldrons were hanging upside down and all his papers were flying around the room. Phases were on the walls insulting him, the Slytherins, and a big Gryffindor banner was in the middle of the room. The annoying Hogwarts song was being played but by who he didn't know. "I want him out!" He said again knowing exactly who did this.

"Ah I'm afraid you can't be granted that wish," Dumbledore walked down the stairs. He had seen Harry at breakfast and had seen him look very happy and he knew that something was wrong. He had a feeling that it had to do with Severus so he can down to see if anything was wrong.

"This has gone too far," Snape hissed. "I want him in detention for a year."

"Severus what is the point?" Dumbledore sighed deeply; "He wouldn't show."

"Then take away the thing he loves more than anything!" 

"What so your precious Slytherins can win?" Harry who had seen Dumbledore leave followed him. He had been waiting nearby to make his presence known.

"You!" Snape spat.

"Me."

"Dumbledore I feel like Potter should be deprived of Quidditch until he snaps back into reality and stops these foolish games," Snape said more professionally.

"Just so his Slytherins don't have to play me," Harry laughed. "I'm not the reason you lose all the time. I suggest you get another rich kid to be your Seeker and make sure his daddy buys the team Firebolts. That might do you some good."

"My motives are not always for Slytherin to win. I am looking out-"

"For the best interests of someone? Of who?" Harry interrupted. "I suggest before blood is shed that Harry you go back up to breakfast," Dumbledore stepped in between the two. "Actually I'll walk you up Harry I'd like a word with you."

"I have nothing to say to you," Harry said evenly and walked back up to the Great Hall.

"I'm going to kill him before this year ends," Snape growled.

"You dealt with James Potter for 7 years," Dumbledore said, "you can deal with Harry without killing him."

**

In the middle of November Gryffindor played Slytherin. Upon Harry's arrival back to school he quickly took up the rein's of Captain and got his team prepare to play Slytherin. Harry wasn't concerned, the players who had been reserves last year were now starting but with the practice they had last year working with Alicia and Katie Harry felt they were well prepared to win the Quidditch Cup.

Around 10:30am the team was in the locker rooms preparing. Harry wasn't nervous at all and by the looks of it neither was Ron or Joe Howe. The four new players, Dean, Seamus and two third year twins Katie and Megan looked green. Harry stood near the door with his Firebolt and watched the stands start to fill. 

"Alright team," Harry stood before them about 20 minutes later. "We can beat Slytherin, I know we can. All we have to do is focus and play like we have been in practice. You two," he pointed at the twins, "use your size to your advantage. The Slytherins are all big and clumsy. Dean and Seamus make sure you protect the Chasers and Keeper. Lets go!"

They all cheered. Harry with Ron next to him led the way out onto the field. They lined up. Harry shook Malfoy's hand hard and Malfoy returned it. Both seemed to trying to break each other's hand. 

The game started. Harry as usual rose high in the air and quickly started to look for the Snitch. He flew around watching the game intently. He smiled as he watched Joe Howe a fourth year score two goals and take control of the other two Chasers. Joe, Harry realized was good at making plans, he signaled to the other two Chasers and in about 10 minutes all three Chasers had scored again.

It was 70-0 when 2 of the Slytherin chasers and one beater advanced to the Gryffindor goal posts and before Harry could get down to Ron to help out the beater hit the Bludger towards Ron. Ron hit the goal post and fell no longer on his broom. Eyes now wide open Harry dove. He raced his friend to the ground. As he fell Ron was coughing due to lack of air, the Bludger knocked the wind out of him. The wind was blowing in his face so fast he could barely see. Reaching out he grabbed Ron's robe and quickly used the other hand to keep a hold on Ron. Gently he made it to the ground and put Ron down. He had to end the game now, there was no reserve Keeper and Ron was doubled over in pain in both his stomach and back. Harry went back into the air as Madam Pomfrey came out to help Ron.

Harry resumed his position high in the air as the Gryffindors and teachers cheered him on for saving Ron. Harry took no notice of it as his eyes darted around the field looking for the Snitch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Megan score and then the Slytherins get control of the Quaffle. He turned sharply to the Gryffindor goal posts and then back to the Slytherins. He couldn't let the Slytherins score so easily; he couldn't let their plan work. As they came near the goal posts Harry made his way to them. Harry was coming up to them from behind; he needed to hurry if he wanted to stop the goal. Just as the Slytherin Chaser lazily threw, the Quaffle Harry lowered himself on his broom so he could go faster and shot through the goal posts. He swiftly turned his broom and the Quaffle hit it. Harry not even sure if he could do this grabbed the Quaffle and Katie came over. He tossed it to her and she went off to pass it to Joe who flew over to the posts with it, and dumped it off to Megan who scored.

Harry remained at the goal posts; he could look for the Snitch here. Malfoy was near the middle of the Pitch above the game looking around for it. The game went on for another half an hour; Harry had stopped two or the three shots the Slytherins had shot at him, all aiming for his head. He never stopped looking for the Snitch but not once did he look at Malfoy for he knew that most times Malfoy didn't see it. 

Harry was looking down when the game was 120-20 and he saw little wings of gold. Not caring where the Quaffle was he dove. The Snitch was near the ground. Malfoy seeing Harry dive went after him but his Nimbus 2001 was no match for Harry's Firebolt still the best broom around. Harry must have misjudged where the Snitch was because as he came upon it, it was still below him. Instead of turning his broom, he tried to reach down and get it. His arm wasn't long enough. With Malfoy gaining on him, Harry turned upside down on his broom and now looking up at the Snitch he caught it easily. He turned right side up and held the Snitch up high for everyone to see. He let loose a smile, Quidditch games; it was probably the only thing that could get him in a good mood expect for Hermione and tricks. 

**

December came and it brought snow every night. Hogwarts was buried in snow. Harry didn't mind he liked the snow. He charmed snowballs to hit off of every teacher and a dozen to hit off of Dumbledore. He also charmed snow to dump on Professor Snape while he slept. While Harry stood outside the dungeons he heard Snape yell and he knew the snow had done its job.

Harry was walking up to the Gryffindor common room after dinner one evening when he saw Draco Malfoy along with Crabbe and Goyle standing near the staircase. They seemed to be waiting for someone and Harry could only guess who.

"Potter," Malfoy said in his drawing voice. "I heard that you cried like a baby."

"Malfoy," Harry exchanged the greeting, "I heard… wait no I saw your father bend down and kiss Voldemort's robes. When you are going to join the ranks of the fools who kiss someone's feet? That's all you are, that's all your father is."

Malfoy was about to reply when he saw Professor Dumbledore behind Harry. With a look Malfoy went down the stairs to go to the dungeons. Harry turned around. He gave Dumbledore a look and was about to leave when Dumbledore's hand shot out and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Sorry Harry but I was wondering if you would walk with me?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "If it will get you to leave me alone for oh I don't know a century sure."

They walked down a corridor. Dumbledore looked around, the hall was empty, "I was wondering if you would consider rejoining the Order?"

"Um, let me think about that one for a moment," Harry said rolling his eyes again. "No."

"Why not?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I'm not in the business anymore," Harry told him.

  
"Of course you are," said Dumbledore. "Harry try and you might to forget what you have done, you will always be 'in the business.'"

"Keep on thinking that one," Harry said. "You won't find me in another battle." 

Dumbledore stopped walking. Harry went on ahead without looking back. "That's what I was afraid of." Dumbledore whispered to himself. "Oh what am I going to do?"  



	9. Christmas at the Burrow

**__**

Hello. Well here is the next chapter, sorry it took me a few days but I've experienced some computer problems, this computer hates me. I'm so serious, it must know when I come on and it decides to mess up everyway it can. Anyway, thank you for all the kind reviews, there will be one more chapter after this I'm guessing. I could be mean and do a major cliffhanger but I like posting chapters about 7 or 8 pages and it would very short so I'll be nice. I put Sirius in here for everyone, and he will appear in the next chapter… happy? Thank you again for the reviews, I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. 

Christmas was coming. On the day before term ended they went into Hogsmeade to do their Christmas shopping. The Order and the teachers supervised the trip but everyone was unaware of this expect Harry. Harry spent a lot of time in Zonko's buying tricks and looking around for new things. He came out with no bags to the amazement of Ron and Hermione. He smiled as he took Hermione's hand thinking about the tricks that were now shrunk in his pocket.

Ron went off to Honeydukes to do some shopping and Harry and Hermione headed to the Three Broomsticks. Harry treated Hermione to a butterbeer and they went to sit down. It was crowded but the young lovers sat in the back and drank their drinks silently. Only when they were finished did they speak.

"Are you going to the Weasleys for Christmas?" 

"I've been invited," Harry nodded, "so yes I will be there."

"I hear its fun at the Weasleys for Christmas," she nodded back. "I'll be there."  
  
"That is one reason I'm going." He smiled at her and she returned it.

**

The next day term ended and most of the students went home. Harry went down to Dumbledore's office and without saying a word to him he used the Fireplace to go home. He didn't think he could spent another minute at Hogwarts with Dumbledore always looking at him when he was eating or the teachers trying to get him to talk to him. 

"Rosie," Harry called when he exited the fireplace. He left his trunk by the fireplace and called for the house elf again.

  
She came down the stairs and when she saw him, she ran into his arms. "It's going to see you again!"

"Welcome home Master Potter," she said.

"Its good to be home and away from that idiot Dumbledore," Harry smiled.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked.

"Of course," He laughed. Two house elves came out from the kitchens and carried his trunk upstairs. He went after them to put down his cloak and wash up. When he went back downstairs, Rosie was waiting for him in the kitchen with food ready. He sat down and Harry told her what had been happening at school and what was new around the Mansion.

  
**

Harry spent the next few days enjoying himself; he flew around the Quidditch Pitch, and practiced diving. He spent hours in the library reading about the Potters and different spells. His favorite time of the day was at night when he would watch the crackling fire and think about nothing. He liked being alone, away from the school and its prying students. He was away from the teachers all intent on trying to get him to talk to Dumbledore. 

Christmas came. On Christmas morning with all the gifts and food from Rosie he went to the Burrow. He had never been to the Burrow for Christmas before and had received the invitation a few days before term ended.

He called for Ron and he saw the twins stick their heads in the kitchen. 

"Oh Harry," Fred said.

"Our favorite customer," George came in and shook his hand.

"You are quickly rising from amateur," Fred shook his hand too.

Harry smiled, "Ron hasn't been saying much about my tricks?"

"No and that's why they think you are an amateur," Ron came into the kitchen.

"Compared to me, you two are amateurs," Harry grinned.

"We have gotten out of class because of Harry," grinned Ron.

"And I have this," Harry put down the gifts and pulled a small brown book out of his pocket.

"What's that?" George asked interested.

"My father's diary," Harry grinned.

Fred and George's mouths dropped. "Can we… can we see it?" Fred asked.

"No," Harry laughed. "This is the secret of my success."

"Oh Harry, pal, friend, Mr. Potter please?" the twins pleaded together.

Harry put the book back in his pocket. "Ron how are you doing?"

"Good, Hermione is here," he grinned at his friend.

Harry smiled and went to find her. She and Mrs. Weasley were now in the living room. He hugged Hermione and Mrs. Weasley and then shook Bill, Charlie and Percy's hand. Ron had come in with him but then went into the kitchen to take care of the gifts. He put them with all the others.

"How is your holidays Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Its going okay," Harry shrugged.

"Harry," Ron appeared at the door. He was holding a cake. "Is this Rosie's chocolate cake?"

"The very same," Harry shrugged.

"Oh brilliant," Ron went back into the kitchen. Everyone laughed.

They had dinner soon after Harry arrived. It was a wonderful dinner. There were two kinds of meat, potatoes, vegetables and food that Harry didn't know. Harry had never had a Christmas like this, he knew this was a better Christmas than the one at Hogwarts. This was a real Christmas with a family who loved each other. There was no one here who didn't like each other, he smiled and looked around, and this was good.

The Weasleys spent most of dinner talking about Christmas that had gone past. Harry laughed at most of the stories, which involved Fred and George's jokes. Harry sat between Ron and Hermione and while Ron was busy eating Harry exchanged a few smiles with Hermione who seemed to be enjoying dinner as much as he was.

They went into the living room after dinner and exchanged presents. He gave Ron a Nimbus 2000, and the twins a note and money for their jokeshop. Ron gave him a practice Snitch, Mrs. Weasley a sweater and fudge and Hermione jokingly gave him "Hogwarts, A History."

The last present Harry gave to Mr. Weasley who opened it. Harry played with his fingers and didn't look up at him as he read the note. He read it and then looked up at stared at Harry.

"I couldn't."

Harry looked up and nodded, "Yes you can."

"Arthur what is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

He showed her, "Harry this is too much."

"Mum what is it?" Ron asked.

"Lets go talk in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley suggested ignoring Ron's question.

In the kitchen Mr. Weasley shook his head, "You have to take this back, I can't accept it. We don't accept charity."

"It's not charity. I felt like I owned you something, you have let me stay in your house every summer, and you've treated me like a son. I've given you nothing."

"We never expected anything," Mrs. Weasley said gently.

"I didn't even know you two and you helped me get out of a tight spot when I was a second year. You can to the Tri Wizard Tournament 2 years ago; you protected me when we thought Sirius was after me. You've always been there since I started Hogwarts; you've been like my parents. Please just take it." 

"You need the money for yourself though," Mrs. Weasley argued.

"No I don't," Harry shook his head. "I would have given you 10 times that but I knew you would never accept it. I have plenty, and I've always felt bad. I don't need that much, it's only me."

Mr. Weasley looked at the clock which had the names of all his children, the money would be useful especially with Voldemort back and he or Molly could be killed but to accept it from a 16 year old? It wasn't pride, it just didn't seem right to him. He looked at Harry and he knew Harry wasn't going to back down in this subject. He sighed, "Thank you Harry."

Harry nodded, "No need, it is me who should thank you. You have done so much for me." He shook Mr. Weasley's hand and hugged Mrs. Weasley.

They went back in the living room where Ron looked up at them, "How much money did you give them?" He asked Harry.

Harry looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "2000 galleons." There was silence in the room. Harry felt uneasy as he felt the stares of the Weasley children on him. Unable to stand it he went back into the kitchen with Hermione on his heels.

She didn't speak for a few minutes but watched Harry as he leaned against the sink. She knew he had meant well and she thought it was a generous but wonderful gift to them. She like Harry felt guilty that she had so much and they so little but they always never thought second about having two more mouths to feed during the summer.

"Harry," she said softly.

"I have never given them anything but trouble," Harry looked up at her. "They have done so much for me, I don't need the money, I have so much. Why can't they just accept it?"

"They are proud and always have been," Hermione shrugged.

"For everything they have done they deserve so much more," said Harry. 

"You are acting very differently," she came up to him and put an arm around his waist.

"Being away from Hogwarts and Dumbledore does than to you," Harry looked at her. "No one constantly watching me, trying to talk to me. Or having the teachers trying to get me to talk to him."

"Why can't you settle your differences with him?"

"Because to him, I'm a tool, an object to be used for this battle. I'm nothing more." Harry told her tensing up a little.

"He thinks so much of you," Hermione tried to reason with him.

"I'm a tool to the world and I refuse to be it any longer," Harry said sharply.

"You aren't a trouble maker."

"I prefer the term mischief maker," he corrected her and with a smile he walked back into the room. "A game of chess Ron?" 

After two games of chess where Harry was killed by Ron all the Weasley children excluding Percy who said it was too childish went outside for a snowball fight. It was the twins, Hermione and Charlie against Ron, Harry, Ginny and Bill. It was a good game; both teams built forts and when they started snowballs flew in the air. Snowballs soared in the air for a good half an hour. Harry got Fred right in the face and Fred in revenge came straight towards Harry jokingly knocking him to the ground. Seeing Fred rush over so did the others and Harry's team greeted them with more snowballs. Harry got away from Fred and straightening up he saw Hermione. Silently he went over to her from behind and was about to pick her up when she turned and put a snowball right in his face. Shocked he pushed her down into the snow. She grabbed his cloak as she fell and a little off balanced he fell on top of her. She wiped the snow off his glasses and he smiled, "Odd situation this is." Laughing she tried to push him off her. He wasn't budging. "I'm kind of comfortable here." He smiled and rolled over onto the room. "Is this better?" he asked now next to her.

  
She just laughed.

Bill came over to them, "Back in the game you too." He laughed and ran off again to hit Charlie.

Picking up snow Harry put it in her hair and got laughing and went to get the twins.

**

Harry went home that evening with all his gifts. On the way out he nodded and shook Mr. Weasleys hand. He gave Harry a smile and Harry returned it, he had accepted the gift. He hugged Mrs. Weasley who whispered a Happy Christmas and a thank you in his ear. He hugged Hermione next and told both her and Ron that they had to come and visit the Mansion. He winked at the twins and shook Bill, Charlie and Percy's hands. He gave Ginny a small hug and with one final wave he threw some Floo Powder into the fire and thinking how much he hated traveling this way he went back to the Mansion. 

Back at the Mansion he put his gifts in his room and settled in front of the fire and read his father's diary. As late as it was he couldn't sleep without reading about one of his Christmas's and imagining what Christmas would be like if his parents were still alive. An owl came in while he read from Sirius and Harry put down the book to read it.

"Happy Christmas,

I hope you had a good day at the Burrow. I wanted to come and see you and the Weasleys but on Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore and Remus's orders, I am not to move from this bed. On their orders, I am not supposed to talk, move, turn into a dog and probably breathe. _That's because you need to get well and if you get on our nerves we might put no breathing on the list, hey Harry, just had to add in that comment._ Anyway back my letter, I really would like you to come and visit me so reply back begging Remus to connect the house to the Floo Network. _Absolutely not, sorry Harry but Dumbledore made me promise that Sirius was to have complete rest and see no one expect for me who is helping him recover. Sirius is still weak and should be brain dead because of all the torture he went under, wait too late he is brain dead and has been so since well 36 years. _Alright stop the Sirius insulting, I'm injured. You shouldn't hit a man when he's down.Anyway Harry, Happy Christmas again, and I will see you soon to give you a gift, haven't had time to go shopping.

Sirius with comments from Remus

Harry smiled and read the letter over a few times. He couldn't wait to see his godfather again. Overall, Harry decided as he got ready for bed it was a good Christmas, he just sighed at the thought of going back to Hogwarts. 

**

The rest of the holidays were good. Harry felt much better during his time at the Mansion. He liked being alone and sitting in front of the fire for hours reading. Ron and Hermione came over and spent two days. They explored the house; Ron and Harry spent time on the Quidditch Pitch and down in the training room. While the boys played, Quidditch Hermione would settle herself down on a couch in the library with a large stack of books next to her. She said it was like Christmas all over again being in the library. 

With the holidays so good, he was not happy to go back to Hogwarts. He hated being there under the constant watch of the teachers and Dumbledore. No one knew what to think of him anymore and had no idea what to expect next. They all probably thought he was a big disappointment.

The night before he had to go back he got his supplies from the twins. Harry knew they had sent him some extra things to try and some demos. With all the stuff he had Harry thought as he packed it, he could blow up the school. He smiled at the thought that would show Dumbledore.

It was with a heavy heart that the next day he went back to Hogwarts. He visited his parent's grave before going through the fire to Dumbledore's office. He frown, he was back among the people who hero-worshipped him. He was back around the people who said they understood but they didn't. He scowled and without a word to Dumbledore, he went back up to Gryffindor Tower thankfully not meeting anyone on the way up.


	10. Hogsmeade

**__**

Hey here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, highschool hockey has begun and all my time and energy is with that. But anyway, here is the final chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for all them! I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. Please R/R

One morning a few weeks after the students had returned from Christmas vacation, breakfast was starting and students still sleepy came down tired to breakfast. Harry was there after coming in from his morning run. Ron and Hermione had just come in followed by a few students who looked tired when an owl came in as though something wanting to eat it was on its tail. It flew hard down towards Dumbledore. A minute later Snape came in looking as if he hadn't slept all night.

Dumbledore's face went from inquiry to pale in about 2 seconds as he read the letter the owl had delivered him. He looked around at the Teacher's Table and stood up, "Attack Hogsmeade now. We need to get down there!" He leaned towards McGonagall, "Alert the Order." He stood up straight, "6th and 7th year students please go into the Entrance Hall, teachers come too!"

There was a lot of whispering and getting up. Chairs scraped against the floor and people were yelling at each other to hurry along. Harry stayed in his seat. He continued eating as though nothing was going on.

"Mr. Potter that includes you!" Dumbledore walked by him hurringly.

"I'm comfortable right here," Harry responded.

Dumbledore doubled back. "I need experienced fights and only you, Ron and Hermione fit that bill. Come now." Harry felt himself being pulled up from his chair. Invisible hands were pulling him away from his breakfast. He sighed and let himself be dragged into the Entrance Hall.

"Death Eaters are attacking the village," Dumbledore addressed the students and teachers. "For anyone student who wishes not to fight you may go back into the Great Hall. Everyone else wands out and follow me."

No one moved. The Slytherins hadn't even bothered to come out. Harry looked around and turned around to go.

"Not you Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said sternly and the invisible hands were back and pushed him out the door.

By the time, they got down to the village the attack was in full swing. Harry looked around as Dumbledore and the teachers ran off to help those who they could leaving the students by themselves. The students though had no idea what to do, and Ron and Hermione stood there not sure how to start.

Harry looked around at Hogsmeade; some of the houses were burning. People were running around, things being throw out of open windows. Things started going in slow motion, he could hear voices…

__

"Harry Potter."

"Gryffindor!"

"Are you really Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter our new celebrity."

"Parlsetongue."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, I am Lord Voldemort."

"Sirius Black."

"I'm your godfather."

"You truly are your father's son."

"Tri Wizard Champion Harry Potter."  


Everything was so blurry, the voices they kept speaking…

  
_"Kill the spare."_

"Diggory- Cedric Diggory is dead!"

"Son of a bitch"

"Worthless"

"Heir of Gryffindor"

"The Order of the Phoenix"

"What about the wizarding world or the Order? What would we have done if he managed to kill you?"

"I'm done!"

"The Boy-Who-Lived."

"We need you."  
"You were born to fight."

"Harry?"

He shook his head. Ron was looking at him. All the students were watching him, waiting for him. They had no idea what to do; someone needed to take charge! They were here to help, not stand around. He looked once last look around and took out his wand. He hadn't used this wand to fight for a long time. 

"What are you doing just standing around? We are here to help! This is what we have been taught to do! Ron, Hermione come here." 

  
He looked at his two friends and then at the students, "Take a group each. Ron go see about Zonko's and around that area, Hermione go to Honeydukes, make sure no one gets through the passageway. I'll go to the Three Broomsticks. Dean, Seamus you are with Hermione."

"I can take of myself," Hermione told him.

"I know," Harry nodded, "but it doesn't mean I can't try and protect you." He held her glaze for a moment. "Let's go. Red sparks up if there is a problem."  
  
They separated. Harry called them all back though, "Careful all of you. Don't take chances; be on your guard at all times. This is not a time for heroics."

They went off. Harry looked at his own group, Terry Boot, Justin, Parvati and Neville and then some 7th years he didn't know. Harry was in the lead. He was looking all around for Death Eaters and people who needed help. 

They got to the Three Broomsticks without any incident. Death Eaters were all around it cheering and flames were coming from the pub. All the Death Eaters were laughing as they watched the flame. Harry could hear a few woman screaming. 

"Stupify!" Harry yelled. He didn't need his wand but he still used it.

"On my count water charm! 1, 2, 3 Wetarmus!" Harry yelled and 11 strands of water shot out and hit the Three Broomsticks. Water drenched the building.

They then took care of the Death Eaters stunning them as quick as they could and then when the fire was out they went in. "Careful!" Harry warned them.

Inside Harry looked around, the fire had not done that much damage to the pub. Tables were overturned, chairs were broken, and it looked like the Death Eaters had entered and taken some things before setting it on fire. Harry's eyes stopped in the corner as he saw a witch with burns on her skin. Her leg was under a fallen table and her wand no where in sight. Harry with the help of Terry Boot lifted the table and Harry treated her leg as best as he could. 

"Neville! Justin!" Harry yelled. They came over quickly. "We need a place for those hurt and civilians to stay. Clean this room up as best you can. Make sure it will stay up. Tables can be used as beds and I believe there is a few more rooms here. I have to go back out."

They nodded and using magic set to work.

"Terry! Parvati!" Harry called them over. "Go out and find anyone who needs help. Bring them back here. Any civilians, hurt Order members, be careful, keep your wands out and watch your backs."

"Everyone else, no Death Eaters get in this room. You keep them out. Got it?"

They all nodded and Harry left. He had to go out and see what else he could do to help. He had never seen anything like this. The Death Eaters were destroying everything they could. Buildings were on fire, woman were screaming, children were crying and men in black and scarlet robes were dueling and running all over the place.

He saw a Death Eater running in the shadows. He was going towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Stupify!" Harry yelled.

The Death Eater got out of the way. "Avaka Kedrava!"

Harry flipped high in the air, "Expelliarmus!" it was blocked. He sent a Blinding Curse at him. "Expelliarmus!" The Death Eater's wand flew high in the air and landed in Harry's hand. He tucked the wand into his pocket and continued. 

He was around the edge of Hogsmeade when he stopped running and listened. A few of the private homes were on fire. One of them which was burning Harry heard a loud crack from and glanced as what look like some of the roof caved in. He heard a woman's cry from inside. He put out the fire and as best, as he could supported the house. He then went in through a window since the door was all burned. 

Inside he looked around; there was a woman with a small boy. It looked like they had burns on them. They however were leaned over someone else and Harry saw scarlet robes. He made his way over to them and looked into the face of the Order member.

It was Remus. His eyes were closed and his arm lay at a weird angle. Harry looked up; there was a huge hole in the ceiling. He looked back down at Remus he must have fallen. 

"Moblicorpus." He muttered and helped the two people up. With the little boy in his arms, the woman right behind him, Harry held his wand out and they went out of the house with Remus floating behind them. 

It seemed to take years to get back to the Three Broomsticks. Harry was so nervous; he couldn't let anything happen to them. He constantly was looking all around him but all the Death Eaters seemed to be busy dueling Order members. At the Three Broomsticks, Harry was pleased to see 4 students blocking the entrance. They stepped aside as Harry went through but they did not take their eyes off the street and around it. 

Harry put Remus on a table and he left the woman and her child with Neville who gave the boy some water and gave the woman a smile. He nodded to the mediwizards who had arrived to care for the people. Harry went back out. 

"Crucio!" Harry fell to the ground. He had just taken leave of the Three Broomsticks when from the shadows a Death Eater stepped out. The Death Eater held him under the curse for about a minute and then released it. Harry lay on the ground his eyes closed. He could hear the Death Eater approaching. The Death Eater thinking that Harry was out of it was coming to claim his prize.

The Death Eater was 5 feet away from Harry when Harry opened his eyes, saw him and shouted, "Stupify!" Caught off his guard the Death Eater fell. 

Harry got up and looked around. He had just started again when he felt a sharp sting on his forehead. "Damn the snake is here." He frowned and trying to forget the pain went off. 

A large crowd was gathering near the Hogsmeade station. Wondering what was going on Harry made his way over there. Civilians who seemed not to care for their well being were gathered in a circle and were watching two people dueling. A few Order members also were there. Harry made his way to the front and looked, Dumbledore was dueling Voldemort. 

Harry watched his eyes wide opened and the two men dueled. Dumbledore was losing, he was blocking everything that Voldemort sent at him but it wasn't enough. He was getting tired. Harry couldn't let anything happen to Dumbledore, he just couldn't. He stepped forward to challenge Voldemort and distract him when an old man put a hand tightly on his shoulder.

"Do not interfere with their duel," he warned. "It is not right. They have the right to duel."

"I have to," Harry told him.

"People have been waiting to see this duel for 20 years, don't get in the way."

"Dumbledore is losing! How can you just stand here?"

"It is wrong to interfere with a wizard's duel."

"Crucio!" Harry whipped around to see Dumbledore falling unable to block it. His screams echoed in Harry's head.

He tried to step forward again but someone else caught him around the chest. "Don't get in the way."

"DUMBLEDORE!" Harry yelled. Harry started to struggle in the man's grip. _He couldn't watch this anymore. He had to stop Voldemort; he couldn't let Dumbledore die… not now, not here. _

"Let go of me!" Harry charged forward and broke away out of the reach of the villagers.

"VOLDEMORT" Harry yelled and picked up a rock. He transfigured it into a dagger. He threw it with all his might at Voldemort and caught him in the shoulder. Not seeing it coming Voldemort dropped his wand and with his other hand grabbed his shoulder.

Dumbledore twitched on the ground but no longer yelled out.

"I'm back Voldemort," Harry challenged. 

Voldemort stepped back a few paces feeling the power that radiated off Harry. Voldemort tried to pick up his wand but Harry who had transfigured another rock into a dagger threw it hitting Voldemort below the elbow.

"You remember last night you dueled me? Do you not?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. His green eyes were shining; the energy coming off him was so much.

Voldemort disappararted with a pop. There were a few more pops as his Death Eaters followed. Harry looked around and then ran over to Dumbledore. He checked his pulse he was still alive. He was weak though, very weak.

"Moblicorpus," Harry said and with his wand arm out he walked back up the castle with Dumbledore floating behind him. The Order could take care of this mess; he had to get Dumbledore to Madam Pomfrey. He had to make sure the Headmaster would be alright.

**

Harry sat next to the bed where his aged Headmaster slept peacefully. No one was going to make him move from this seat, he needed to be here, Dumbledore had always waited by his bedside.

"Mr. Potter you can come back in the tonight," Madam Pomfrey said as she bustled by. 

"No, I'll stay here," Harry shook his head.

"He won't wake until he is strong enough. As old as he is that could be awhile," Madam Pomfrey tried to reason with him.

"He would be sitting here waiting for me to wake up if I was on the bed."

  
"Suit yourself," she said and went off to help the others.

Harry leaned back against the chair. He had acted so stupid. How could Dumbledore ever forgive for all he had done? He looked at Dumbledore and took one of his old hands in his. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Harry?" 

"Sirius!" Harry jumped up. "What are you doing here?"

He had not seen Sirius since September. He looked much better than the last time he had seen him. He ran to his godfather and hugged him.

"Remus got hit bad, took a nasty fall or something and I came to see him," Sirius shrugged. "And I wanted to see you."

"I've missed you," Harry hugged him again.

"I've missed you too!" Sirius grinned. "I did hear all about you though."

"Oh, I was afraid you had heard," Harry looked down.

"We will take later," Sirius told him.

  
"Can we pretend that nothing happened?"

"Harry I could but it would be better to talk. Don't worry I'm not angry," Sirius winked at him.

Harry nodded.

"I'll be over with Remus if you need me," Sirius pointed to a few beds away. "You look like you want to be alone."

He sat there for hours watching the Headmaster. The day went on, classes were canceled but if they were on Harry wouldn't have bothered going. Madam Pomfrey bustled around making the other 10 people in the room comfortable. Now it had been awhile since she came around.

Harry took the Headmaster's warm hand in his again. He grasped it between his two hands. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." His head was bent and touched his hands. "I've acted like a fool, like a child trying to run. How didn't you kill or expel me? I'm sorry. I thought that if I didn't want to fight I wouldn't have to. I know you can't escape who you are but it seemed like a good idea to try. I'm sorry I put you through so much grief. Please forgive me, though I don't know how you could."

He held on to Dumbledore's hand but leaned back in the chair. He closed his eyes and thought about the morning it had been a tough exhausting morning. He could still see the masks of the Death Eaters and the fires on the houses. He could see Voldemort dueling with Dumbledore. He could see Dumbledore twitching on the ground painfully.

He opened his eyes again, he thought he had heard Dumbledore move. He looked; no he was asleep.

"I forgive…you Harry."

Harry's eyes opened wide. "Sir."

"Tired."

"Sleep well sir," Harry nodded. He got up and went to tell Madam Pomfrey that Dumbledore had woken up but went back to sleep. She nodded relieved.

**  


Dumbledore slept for two days and Harry sat there the entire time. Sirius who started to complain of the odor in the room forced him into the shower. Remus had been awake for a day but wasn't allowed up. Madam Pomfrey had fixed his back but told him he would be a little sore. 

It was dinnertime when the Headmaster woke again. Harry was eating food that Sirius had brought him.

"Harry."

Harry quickly put down the food and picked up Dumbledore's hand.

"Sir."

"Thank you," Dumbledore smiled. He sat up after making sure Madam Pomfrey wasn't in sight. "What are the numbers?"

"Well there are 10 people here," Harry looked around. "Simon died. He was the only one. We got 5 Death Eaters and the wands of 4 Death Eaters."

"I'm sorry to hear about Simon," Dumbledore bowed his head. He looked up and glanced around. "How did I make it out alive?"

"Well you know how you aren't suppose to interfere with a wizard's duel?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well I interfered. I put a few knives in him."

"I thank you. I thought I was dead." Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Everyone was telling me not to interfere but I thought you were done. I couldn't let that happen to you, not before we settled a few things."

"Thank you," said Dumbledore.

They were silent for a few minutes. Harry was working up the courage to speak, it had been easier when Dumbledore had been asleep and couldn't say anything.

"I'm… I'm sorry for the way I acted," Harry blurted around finally.

"I forgive you."

"How? I acted like a total prat?" Harry asked.

"You are young and you went through a difficult time. I knew you would come around sooner or later."

"Meaning if I got involved in a battle?" Harry asked.

"You were born to fight Harry."

"I don't know, I just looked around, I heard voices reliving everything. I realized that I was acting who I'm supposed to be. And I looked around at the students, they had no idea what to do, they didn't know how to begin. But I did, and things just set back into place." Harry grinned weakly, "I'll let you get some sleep."

"I feel like I own you my life," Dumbledore smiled.

"No need, we are even. You saved mine by making me fight." Harry left.

**

  
School had been going on while Harry had been in the hospital wing but only Snape complained about his absence. He said that Harry had no right to skip class and for that he should fail, Dumbledore from the hospital wing made it clear to Snape that he would not fail Harry. Even now, when the fifth years were in Potions Harry was up in his room.

"Incedio!" Harry pointed at a pile of tricks. They started to burn. He had been doing this for about 10 minutes when he heard a voice from the door.

"Oh my heart," Sirius stood at the door with his hand over his heart. "Its breaking watching those tricks burn."

"Take whatever you like, there is the pile," Harry told him.

"Wow, this is a lot of stuff," Sirius quickly went over to it.

"I got good deals from the Weasleys."

"Never know when this stuff might be useful," Sirius grabbed a few items.

Harry sat down on his bed, "How is Remus?"

"He's good, we are going home for awhile today."

"That means I won't see you," Harry frowned.

"Owl me," Sirius shrugged. "Anyway I promised you a talk."

"Oh." Harry looked away.

"Hey, its okay," Sirius said. "I'm not mad. I know what Fletch said and I think I know why it made you upset. You did what you though were right and it just happened to backfire. You know it was wrong though so don't worry about it."

"I walked right into Voldemort's trap," Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well between us I'm not happy with the Order," Sirius patted him on the shoulder. "It makes sense and you saw it. They should have listened to you." 

"I went because no one was listening. I don't know if I thought I could have saved you single handlingly but I wasn't thinking straight. No one was listening; you were in pain, Cedric was telling me to help you. I just had to get you out."

"My hero," Sirius put a hand in his hair. "You will make a good Phoenix when you graduate. I'm out of here."

Harry picked up a Canary Cream. "Hungry?"

"Always."

Harry tossed the trick to him. Sirius ate it.

"Got you bad," Harry laughed now looking at the canary that flew around. He waited for Sirius to change back.

"I sometimes hate you being so much like your father," Sirius said and back himself he pulled Harry into a headlock both laughing hard.


	11. Final Chapter

****

So I guess I didn't put THE END on the last chapter here is something I thought of in AP History. I hope it satisfies all you people and if it doesn't... opps. This story is done and I will not be doing a 7th year story unless I get a really good idea and right now I don't see that happening. Sorry. Please R/R and thank you for all the kind reviews. Sorry its short but its all I could think of!

Things went back to normal or as normal as they could be at Hogwarts. Everyone knew what Harry had done during the attack on Hogsmeade and whispers followed him wherever he went. He spent a lot of time in Gryffindor tower or in Dumbledore's office. Harry had been given two weeks detention to be served with Dumbledore but really it was just a time for them to talk and prepare. Dumbledore had told Harry that he was getting too old for all of this and he wanted someone who he could trust to know what was going on in his old head incase he died. They talked strategy and about what happened last time Voldemort reigned. Not wanting to put all the pressure on a 16 year old boy Remus and Sirius were also present. Remus came when he could. Harry was allowed to look through Dumbledore's library and spend time reading about different things.

Since the attack Dumbledore and Harry had become closer and Dumbledore entrusted Harry with a lot more information. Though Harry didn't see battle for awhile he and Ron came up with some really good plans.

It was one night and Harry had come back from Dumbledore's office to find Hermione waiting for him. She had started to do this when he would come back late at night from visiting Dumbledore.

"I chased everyone out," she told him. He sat down by the fire and she sat down on his lap. "How are things?"

"Voldemort's got more power than I thought," Harry sighed.

"We will get through this," Hermione smiled and reassured him. "Together."

"I don't think I would get far without your brains and Ron's stategy skills. I'm nothing without you two."

"We make a good team," she snuggled close to him.

"What am I your pillow?" he laughed.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"No." He responded and closed his eyes tired.

"Harry?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Um?" he asked.

"Are things as bad as they seem?" she asked.

"Um... no. They are much worse. Most people don't know half of what is going on. We will get through it though."

"Together," Hermione said again. 

For the next hour they stayed in that position as the fire burned slowly.

****

THE END


End file.
